Sonic Mystery Dungeon - Season 1
by Lekismon
Summary: Grovyle the cold-hearted lonewolf and Henko the freedom-loving teenager lead seperate lifes since the death of their parents. But when Dusknoir decides to get Iblis's and Mephiles's power, the two of them must work together and with their friends in the future as well as with the Sonic Heroes they must take their differences aside to build a future where everyone can live happily.
1. Chapter 0 - Explanation (Reuploaded)

Chapter 0 - Explanation (Reuploaded)

_**Just a quick reupload. I really should learn to make up my mind but I've noticed that the second season requires Knuxouge so I've changed Shadaria and Knuxouge to Knuxikal and Shadouge.  
**_

_**More changes! Hallelujah! **_

**_I'm sorry for editing this but I'm a beginner in writing. I deleted my couple predictions, because It gives me a lot more trouble than I expected trying to predict something what I'm not sure in._**

Hello there! You must be wondering why did I deleted my Hope of the Moon story? One I found It quite stupid idea, two I lost interest, and three you guys didn't seemed to like It neither, so - unless you request It – I won't continue It.

Another reason is that a very great idea of mine what is forced to stay inside me started to disappear from my mind so I've decided to began writing my very first crossover as well as my first Pokemon story to make sure It won't.  
I really hope I will have the strength and interest, to keep on uploading chapters. Luckily this one seems a smarter idea than my previous story

However this is going to be not just a long but a **VERY COMPLICATED** story while other things will change from the way we used to, so I guess I'll try to explain a few things in this chapter. It doesn't connected to the story at any means, so you can ignore It, but I don't recommend It.

First and foremost, It's going to be a Pokemon and Sonic crossover, what takes place in the Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness, about 2-5 months before Grovyle and the protagonist are travel to the past and the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 area, about 1-3 week(s) after the end of each character story. However It will **completely ignore the Special Episodes of Sky and the Final story **(Sonic and Elise are dating together, Shadow defeats Mephiles and continues his life as a GUN agent along with Rouge. Silver, after the defeat of Iblis he just stays in the future, sinking into his loneliness, desperately confessing himself that It was the right thing to do). It also includes Pokemons from Gen V and from Gen VI.

About the story: If you've played the Explorers series you must know that Dialga entrusts Uxie to guard the Time gear of the Fogbound Lake, Mesprit with the one in the Underground lake and finally Azelf with the one in the Crystal lake.  
But as you know, in the partner's flashback (as well as in the title screens) you see three more places: Treeshroud Forest, Limestone Cavern and a dark volcano looking place what looks like Dark Crater.  
That equals six Time Gears. But since we have seven Chaos Emeralds why wouldn't we have seven Time Gears as well, and if we have why wouldn't we place It to the Blizzard Island and giving a guardian for each:

Cobalion - Crevice Cave (Yes I'm gonna ignore the Explorer Scizor post game story as well)  
Terrakion - Dark Crater  
Virizion - Treeshroud Forest  
Keldeo - Limestone Cavern

I'm gonna use the Map made by Corvus Metallum (If you don't know what It is, then Google "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Future Map! It is one of the first results) for the places of the future, simply because, I don't feel like making up dungeon names nor pretending that places like Treeshroud forest has the same name in the Future as It used to be in the Past.

To make things even more complicated, if someone wants to enter inside the dungeons what contain Time Gears, (at least in the future) he/she must have:  
* The Seven Chaos Emeralds  
* The Seven Treasures (FINALLY, they got a role in a story!)

And last but not least they must have „what It takes" to beat the Legendaries:  
* A Sword what is connected to the environment:  
* Ice Sword to challenge Cobalion  
* Fire Sword to challenge Terrakion  
* Psychic Sword to challenge Virizion  
* Water Sword to challenge Keldeo (Resolute Form).  
* Knowledge  
* Emotions  
* Willpower  
The last three must beyond to normal.

Well that's all, folks! See you in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 - Home and Freedom

Chapter 1 – Home and Freedom

Lekismon: First chapter, hurray! Okay, I must take this one more seriously, yet still having fun writing It!  
Shock: Good luck! You'll need It! Oh by the way, 'sup guys, I'm Shock! I'm Lekismon's coolest Sonic OC!  
Lekismon: Cool one does the disclaimer!  
Shock: It's my pleasure! Lekismon doesn't owns any of the already existing Sonic characters because she is a loser and has absolutely no talent to create characters like them. This means they belong to Sega. The type of the Pokemons are also not hers, they belong to Gamefreak. To her luck however, she owns me, - and some other OCs - so she isn't a completely lost person after all.  
Lekismon: Funny, despite you're a Tenreck you have the ego of a Hedgehog.  
Shock: *shrugs* Whatever.  
Lekismon: ...On with the story then.

Henko's POV  
Hello everyone, my name is Henko and this is my home: the Paralyzed Future. For the first glance It seems rather dark and gloomy place, isn't It? But believe me, under the surfaces, It's a magical place! Let me tell you why!  
I was born and raised in this world and I was living in a small cottage, with my parents, two Sceptiles, a Treecko and a Shiny Celebi. Way back then, Treecko, Celebi and I were the the most cheerful and the most carefree creatures in the future.  
The older locals said this won't last forever, and once our heart became darkened we won't be happy anymore. Naturally we didn't believed what they've said, saying to ourselves, we prove to everyone, we will never be like them!  
Unfortunately our destiny thought It otherwise.  
Once we were playing in the woods when we found a Duskull crying loudly. He said his parents were killed by Primal Dialga. We had pity on him and decided to hide him in a secret place because we knew, our parents would never let us keep the little guy.  
Everyone says ghost types cannot be trusted! Now the four of us shared the fun together, Treecko was the brave one, Celebi the cheerful one, Duskull the smart one and I, Henko their leader. Unfortunately we didn't knew this was nothing but a trap to find where we live.  
One day as we went home, Dark Dialga* secretly followed the four of us and mercilessly killed my parents as well as Treecko's, then took Duskull with him. Luckily the three of us could escape.  
The despair and the rough training, evolved the shy and timid Duskull into the ferocious Dusknoir, the right hand of Primal Dialga as well as the leader of the Sableyes.  
The anger and the desire of revenge helped the once fun-loving and forgiving Treecko evolve into Grovyle, a cold-hearted teenager who was burning with determination to protect our future, so no one have to suffer such thing again, completely forgetting, that we also had beautiful memories from this place.  
Even though Celebi can't evolve, this tragedy matured even her as well. She became very motherly especially towards me, trying to treat me like I would be her baby or something, not allowing me to go anywhere on my own. Because „Without me they cannot save the world"!  
I on the other hand looked like a person who completely ignores everything. But that's not true! I just wanted to be optimist and didn't want to stay sad forever, that's all. I think if my parents would be alive they would want me to stay happy.  
At first I've helped them saving the future... Until I've heard how terrible things are in the past: School, work, rules, bullies and boredom every day of the year. They couldn't see the beauty of this world anymore and neither do I the beauty within the past, therefore I've had lot's of heated arguments with them almost every day.  
I can speak Pokemon because my parents taught me to the Unown language, so despite I only speak English while the Pokemon around here their own language I can speak with every Pokemon, as long as they speak this language.  
Once I've had enough of this I've decided to move away. My last words were:  
-As long as you couldn't come up with a way to enter the dungeons where the time gears are, just, COUNT, ME, OUT! - then I've shut the door loudly. Celebi tried to fly after me, but I was faster and used a Luminous Orb to create a blinding light, then climbed to a tree, doing my best to not breath too loudly.  
I've almost made It to the exit when I saw an amazingly beautiful huge white dragon flying above me. It was white with feathers on It. It spotted me and I could see nothing but rage and contempt in his eyes. I wasn't a scaredy cat but I really was afraid from him, especially when It began to shoot fire at me.  
\- GO BACK HOME! – It roared – YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM THE TRUTH!  
I was nearly roasted by It's flames but then another dragon came. It wasn't as beautiful as the other one, more like evil looking with his black skin and red eyes, but I could see full understanding in his eyes, which made me happy. At least there is someone who understands me. He attacked the other dragon.  
\- RUN! – he yelled with calm urge in his voice, then turned to the white one. – I'LL PROTECT THIS CHILD'S IDEALS AT ANY COST!  
\- AND I'LL PROTECT THE BRAVE GROVYLE'S TRUTH, SO PREPARE FOR DEFEAT!  
\- BRING IT ON!

***

I just traveled until I've found this hidden base on the top of a mystery dungeon called Broken hills.  
It had to be hidden, because Primal Dialga knows I'm the last key of saving the future and naturally does his best to destroy this key! He should have known I mean no harm - to those who leave me peace and doesn't force me to forget my ideals!  
I live here since then. It's a huge building with white wall everywhere. My studies are saying that It was build after the Regional War* between the regions, to keep innocent people safe.  
When I've moved here It was filled with dirt and skeletons, but thanks to some nice Cinccino families It's clean again. Because of the Dark future however It's gray like in the Wizard of Oz but It's very homelike and peaceful. It have six rooms but all of them are huge: Two bathrooms, two bedrooms with five bunk beds and some other furnitures like wardrobes, night tables and chairs in each of them.  
A kitchen with an enormous dining table, an oven, and eight cupboards.  
The last room is hidden a very hard to find It. I use It as my own room. It has three bean bag chairs, a bed, a night table, a a wardrobe, three rugs and many bookshelves. The rest of the base is nothing but thousands of corridors. It's like a maze. It's very easy to lost there and takes quite a while to learn your way there. Since there is no water I have to look after myself.  
After my nine hour sleep, (there is no such thing as morning in here) I get up and use a rainy orb to make rain so I can have a shower. Then I activate my special ability what I've inherited from my ancestors.  
This is not just useful for transport but also combat as well. It's way cool!  
My other ability is called Dimensional Scream. They say It effects are depending from the time I'm in. In the Dark Future I'm able to see where the mythical treasures known as the Time Gears are. These small items made by Dialga before It turned into his Primal form. It makes sure time flows properly. But something went so they don't work neither. Overall the Dimensional scream not just an useless ability for me to have but also cuts my freedom completely because this is why most Pokemons are trying to either kill me or force me to join to them.  
There is Supermarket near by where I can take what I need. Since there are no sellers I don't have to pay for anything just take what I need. It maybe seems weird but you can used to It. Usually I only need things to keep my home clean, cook and perhaps some machinery parts in that case if anything goes wrong so I can fix It.  
I don't need food. I get berries, apples and gummies and other things I find in mystery dungeons. It's not like I I would want eat frozen, grey food anyway. They doesn't "grow" on trees like in the past, they just appear then disappear if you don't pick It. Sure they get very boring to eat after a specific time but I don't have too much of an option. In the future, you can't grow anything without the Sun nor water and the orbs has temporally effect what doesn't enough for farming.  
I sometimes see a few shadows running through the abandoned buildings, but they never interact with me and neither do I. I'm very glad he, she or It thinks the exact same way as I do: You're don't hurt me, then I don't hurt you neither.  
After finishing the housework I go for a flight. Since I have nearly unlimited amount of time I'm doing my favorite thing. Flying through Broken hills.  
Almost all of the dungeons of the future are awarded with one negative trait what makes It stand out from the rest. Broken hills is the most dangerous from the point of flying travel.  
It is always changes so you'll can never know anything for sure. The main danger is most of the stones are broken into pieces (that's how It got It's name) and they're very sharp so you can easily get hurt. Also they're always move, not to mention the rock slides so you're never know your way for sure and you can only trust in your instincts.  
There are also tons of Rock and Ground type Pokemons who try attack you if you enter in their territory. Their best strategy is to attack you, so you lose your balance, fall into the abyss and die.  
Among my friends you can find the already mentioned Black dragon of Ideals, Zekrom, Blake the Nuzleaf, Duska the Gourgeist, Jenny the Shuppet and Nari the Raichu.  
Blake is always a calm and cool character just like Zekrom, but he became a completely shy person around girls.  
Duska is a very self-confident Gourgeist and not afraid to tell It like It is, but other than that she is normal.  
Jenny is nice, sweet, kind and understanding. She believes in harmony and her friends.  
Nari is sorta timid like most Raichus but don't let this fool you, she can be just as tough as the other four. She is also very prideful and a little bit childish. Unfortunately when I look at her I cannot help but think of the time when Grovyle, Celebi and I were kids and right then I feel guilty of leaving them.  
The other thing I like to do is going to the Shuppet Island. There is place there, called Dusk Club. Pokemons around the regions are gathering there with various party music and decoration they have snatched from the houses of humans and every time when the dark sea frozen enough (every Sunday) they're having a party. Just like Nari, It reminds me the a day when the four of us were dancing here. „Luckily" all the three are already have been forgot about this place so no one disturbs me here and I can be whoever I want to be!  
Overall the future for me is a place where I'd rather live than in the past. I've met many new friends here and leaving them would be unbearable. It's kinda like the Kalahari desert: It seems a cruel and hard place for live your life, but some creatures just cannot live anywhere else. It's not as bad as they say, and for me this place is: Home and Freedom. Every home has It's own advantages and disadvantages, but I think as long as you're happy there no one has the rights to take It from you!

That's the end of this chapter! It was maybe a little bit boring, but I still hope you guys liked It. Also from now on if I want to explain something I'm gonna mark It with *.  
Dark Dialga – Primal Dialga's Japanese name  
Regional War – Sorta like World War in real life. All the regions fight against each other.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Team of Change

Chapter 2 - The Team of Change

Lekismon: Chapter 2 is up. I cannot say It for sure, but in the next one we probably will encounter with some of the Sonic heroes.

Glow: That would be great! Will I be there?

Lekismon: Yes, you will, that's the reason why I made you appear in this chapter int he first place!

Glow: Hurray! I've also heard that we will have a Panda visitor in this story, right?

Lekismon: Yes, his name is Noah Marcus Thompson. He was created by Christian Ape99. As for other readers I deeply apologise but we cannot have more OCs in our story, because we will have like twenty-six characters in my story and I don't want too much OCs to avoid confusion.

Glow: Speaking of which hi there. My name is Glow the Ladybug. Glad to meet with you all!

Lekismon: Don't forget, you do the disclaimer this time.

Glow: Don't worry I didn't forget. So Lekismon doesn't owns any of the real characters. They belong to Sega and Gamefreak. But she owns us and her Pokemon OCs.

Lekismon: Now that It's settled on with the story.

Blake's POV

\- Do you see anything from up there? - Jenny yelled up to the tree. I blushed.

\- N-nothing.

\- Oh, I see...

\- Wait I see something! It's… Dusknoir! It has returned.

\- No way!

\- Yes way. - I've tried to climb down from the tree but I slipped and landed on her.

\- Sorry...

\- Hehe, forget about It. - she answered like nothing has happened. I sweat dropped.

\- From the way I saw It he was talking to Primal Dialga. Come on, let's eavesdrop them!

\- Okay... if you think It's safe.

\- I do. - Actually I wasn't, but I must know what's happening. Dusknoir would give anything to kill Henko. We simply have no choice. As we have sneaked closer to him the voices of their became louder and louder.

\- GRROOOAHH!

\- Understood, when the Black Swamp freezes I'll travell to the other dimension to bring Iblis to you. By draining his energy you can finally be strong enough to destroy this whole world! Mwuhaha!

\- What's Iblis? - Jenny asked.

\- I don't know. But Henko must know about this! Let's find her and the rest of the team.

\- Shouldn't we inform Grovyle about this? - she asked.

\- No way! Henko would be very angry.

\- But... he could help us! And Celebi! She can travel in time!

That's true. Neither of us can travel in time except Celebi, meaning no matter if she likes It or not, we must work together!

\- It's settled! Let's find them.

\- NO WAY, BLAKE NEVER! I WILL NEVER COOPERATE WITH GROVYLE! - Henko was as angry as I expected.

\- But… - I wanted to say more but Zekrom cut in.

\- Don't argue with her ideals, traitor! – sometimes I seriously think Legendary means stupid in another language.

\- For your information, Zekrom, if Dialga destroys this place neither of you will have any ideals to defend! Aren't we live for to protect this future from anything or have you two forgot that? – looks like I've found their weak sport because, both of them are remained silent.

\- Listen, I know that you hate even to think about joining forces with him, but think rationaly! Primal Dialga is a Pokemon what no one could ever beat in the future, and no wonder why! He is a legendary Dragon type with a body made out of metal. You don't stand a chance against him even if he is just Primal Dialga. What would you do, if he gets that thing what makes him stronger? Even though the past life is the „True" place of living and this is our „Ideal" place to live, we have truth in our words and Grovyle is actually seems to have a different ideal in those eyes, who cheris, this planet as their home. The two dragons shouldn't got seperated in the first place! We need their help! – she suddenly turned away clenching her fists.

\- I… can't!

\- What? – then she kneeled down next to me and hugged me tightly as she began to cry. I was very shocked by her sudden emotional burst.

\- I can't look to his eyes anymore after what happened. After the way I've left him. He probably HATES ME! – usually I would say „He probably does, but whether he likes it or not, we need his assitance as well. He can't reach the future he is dreaming of, if Dialga kills him.", but I've only said.

\- It's okay, he will! Even tough the evolution and all the things what happened made him very indifferent and cold, he is neither evil nor dumb. He is also very loyal and if there is anyone who he can trust without doubt or hesitation in this future that can only be her childhood friend!

\- You… you think so?

\- Of course! Also there is something what I've wanted to tell you before, but I wasn't sure how could I start…

\- If It's a love confession then you'd better not countinue!

\- WHAT?! NO! You were the one who hugging me in the first pl… - I finished because I've heard a slight giggle.

\- You!

\- Sorry, I just had to say this!

I've rolled my eyes. At least she is back to her cheerful self!

\- What were you wanted to talk about?

\- You don't want to help Grovyle because you don't want to be forced to go to school right?

\- Yes.

\- Wait for a second then, okay? - And before she could answer I grabbed the train she found in one of her flight tours. I've also bought a few rails with myself. I put the toy rails and created two divering paths, then moved the train.

\- Okay let's pretend that the train is the time and the rails are the timelines where the train can go. Now the train of time goes on the rail and depending from our decidsions It changes direction. In our case the train went to the left, causing the Planet Paralyzation, but what happens if It goes to the right? Well, It never arrives to the station of the left path, meaning the things what might happen in the left path never happened at all!

\- Sorry, I don't get It.

\- WHAT HE MEANT IS BY CHANGING THE HISTORY, EVERYBODY WHO LIVES IN THE FUTURE WILL MIGHT DISAPPEAR! - Zekrom roared.

\- And why didn't you told me in the first place?

\- I wasn't sure how to start! - I answered

She looked at Zekrom.

\- DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY HENKO. I JUST PUT THE PIECES OF THE PUZZLE TOGETHER!

\- Well then… Let's find Grovyle!

\- Waaaaaaait, now you're saying that we should find Grovyle, when in the last second you didn't even want to hear about It.

\- Teenagers are all like that, Blake. They change their mind so fast you wouldn't even imagine!

\- Oh, okay… By the way, I've already sent Jenny to alert Celebi. I've also sended Duska and Nari to the Black Swamp. You see Dusknoir told to Dialga that as soon as the Black Swamp freezes they make their way to get Iblis the thing what makes Primal Dialga stronger. If Nari uses her Brick Break attack she can make sure the Black Swamp doesn't freezes, while Duska uses her Attract and Toxic combo to keep them away.

\- The little charmer! - she grinned. - I think we can leave It to them. Let's go!

Grovyle's POV

\- My dear Grovyle, please consider It! - Celebi pleaded. But I didn't even wanted to hear about It. She deserted us! She shouldn't even hope I'll ever forgive this to her! Not after that! I looked at Reshiram. He nodded as agreement.

\- No way Celebi. She betrayed, us! Why would we belive to her?

\- Because we need your help. Without you we'll never find the way to the past and you cannot fight with Primal Dialga all by yourself!

\- I'm not alone! I have two legendaries by my side! One of them has advantage over Primal Dialga, so forget about It!

\- Yes but... - she wanted to say but then the door has opened and Henko entered the house.

I must admit she grew a lot since the last time I have seen her.

Her light blue hair grew longer, but It's still cannot be called long. Her navy eyes are flamed by determination. She wore Pecha Scarf in her neck. I guess she is still afraid of being poisoned and no wonder. It's more dangerous toward humans. She also wore dark blue shirt, gray jacket, white trousers and orange sneakers.

\- Grovyle we must talk! - she ordered. I've turned my back.

\- And Good Dark* for you too. You probably meant to say the "we" as you must speak with yourself because I'm not speaking to you.

\- Sorry, Good Dark Grovyle! Listen I really need your help. We can't protect this world without you!

\- No, you don't. - I've said delightfully. I had a very good plan. - You know what? I'll help you, but only in one condition.

\- What?

\- You help me find the Gears of Time.

\- NEVER! - she yelled.

\- Well if you think about It that way... - suddenly I've stopped talking because I've noticed a slight smirk in the left corner of her mouth and I started to have a really bad feeling about It.

\- Remember what I've said when I ran away? I cannot help you until we don't have the requirements of entering the Dungeons?

I facepalmed. She got me again! Then I remembered when we tried to enter the dungeon for the first time.

*Flashback*

Henko, Celebi and I were at the Time Gear of the Black Swamp. We just revived the Groudon staute and now we were standing in front of the entrance of the Black Swamp. The wall was protected by a huge, waving yellow forcefield like... something.

\- My dear Grovyle, are you sure It will work out well?

\- We have no choice Celebi! We must get all Time Gears.

\- Hmph, good luck. - Henko said scornfully.

\- Until you can't come up with a better idea you just be quiet!

\- Whatever you want Mr. Hero of the Future.

I've jumped into the forcefield but in the next minute I've felt unbelivable pain in my head, making me unable to move. I could hear the two girls talking to each other however, but It felt like they're miles away from me.

\- We must help him Henko. - Celebi said urgently.

\- Yeah. Let's try to pull him out.

It took a while and everybody gave all they got but thanks to the teamwork I made It alive.

\- Thanks guys. I would die if you won't help me. Celebi floated over my head, in her usual weird and cheerful mood.

\- Tee-hee, don't mention It my dear Grovyle!

\- Yeah It was nothing! We are friends after all!

\- Yes, we are... Come on, we may have better luck on the other Dungeons.

*Flashback ends*

But we didn't have. We went to every dungeon and each of them had forcefields like them. For a Grass type like me, the Ice and Fire forcefields were the worst. But Celebi and - as much as I hate to admit It - Henko were always by my side, healing my wounds and either encourage me or telling how stupid I was jumping into the unknown AGAIN! But I'm sure deep inside she wants to see the past as much as I am. Especially the water. I remember another thing she mentioned.

*Flashback*

Henko was writing something in her desk. I acted like a person who doesn't really care, but I was curious. Celebi understood that and slowly floated next to her.

\- What are you doing Henko?

\- I was wondering which Pokemon I am most like by the way I think about the future. Just think about It. Dusknoir, Darkrai and the Sableyes are happy in here because they're Ghost or Dark types while you guys want to change It since you are Grass types. Meaning if I miss the Sun I would be a Fire type, if I miss the wind I must be a Flying type and so on.

\- And do? What did you found out?

\- I actually miss nothing but one thing. The Sun is way too hot, Ice and wind are way too cold, and I hate when grass touches my feet. So the only thing I really want to see is the water! I mean when It's not frozen but waving like those forcefields. You can swim and dive in them. It must be an amazing feeling!

\- Hmph, that's stupid! I mean if you would be a a Dragon type, you miss the Dragons? They can be find in both the past and tbe future. Same goes to the Fighting types and besides It's not like you will turn into a Pokemon any time soon.

*Flashback ends*

Actually I found It a fun idea to think about. I was just too proud to admit It! Anyway if she sees the past she might changes her mind and wants to end this world as much as I do! Well It worths a try. And even if It won't after all the things she done, she deserves It.

\- Grovyle? - they looked at me confusedly. I must have been dozed of for quite a while.

\- Go to sleep early because we are leaving tomorrow!

\- Is that means?

\- Yes that means we are going to the past toget...

\- Thank you Grovyle! - Henko said joyfully then gave me a hug. She is still as emotional as ever!

\- I... Can't... BREATH!

\- Oops, sorry!

\- It's okay, just make sure you don't kill me otherwise can't go with you!

\- Gotcha! Guys let's go to sleep.

\- Wait! - her Shuppet cut in. - What about Duska and Nari?

\- Then the door opened and a Gourgeist entered on It with a Raichu lean on her. They both looked hurt but the Raichu's wounds looked worse.

Duska's POV

We entered to Grovyle's and Celebi's cottage, I could see in their eyes they are not happy to see me but that's the least thing I was worried about. I've placed Nari into their armchair.

\- Duska, Nari, what happened? - Henko asked.

\- Du...Dus...

\- Don't talk now Nari. - I told her. - You need rest.

\- But...

\- But nothing! - and I punched her head with my "hands".

\- That was brute! - Jenny the Shuppet comnented.

\- Brute or not this us the only way to make her go to sleep and It's not my fault I can't learn Sleep Powder. But I think we should discuss Nari's sleeping problem later. I'll tell you what's happened.

So we were in the Black Swamp, I kept on using my Attract and Toxic Combo to keep Dusknoir away from the lake.

\- What's Attract and Toxic combo? - Celebi asked. Jenny turned to her.

\- It's when Duska uses her Attract move, then uses Toxic and keeps walking around her enemy making him faint.

\- Very effective... Unless the target is a female. - Grovyle joked. I ignored him.

\- So I used this two moves until he fainted, waiting for him to return again or give up. It usually takes him twenty minutes to reach the same spot, so after the thirtyth minute I began to relax believing that he gave up, so I made my way to the clearing. I was near to the end, when I suddenly heard a faint voice.

\- Du... Duska, he... he... help me!

It was Nari! She didn't sounded so well, so I've rushed to the clearing as fast as I could! Then I've noticed the footprints on the ground. Most of them were very small with sharp claws on the end and next to them... was nothing. I understood everything. Dusknoir found out what's happened and instead of doing the same thing over and over again - like we expected - he floated over the swamp, then attacked Nari. You guys know the rest.

\- That creep! - Henko clenched her fists. - If I get my wings on him!

\- We all pay It for him don't worry! - Grovyle growled. Celebi nodded.

\- Yeah, Dusknoir is the kind of Pokemon no one likes in the future!

Jenny, Blake and I looked to each other sadly! Sure we didn't liked what he does with people but It looks like even Henko forgets that he used to be a nice guy once and if It wasn't for her we would be just as evil as him. Luckily our friendship protected us. I guess It's not that easy to understand Ghost and Dark types.

\- As Grovyle said, we're leaving tomorrow! So everybody go to sleep now!

\- Roger! - Henko answered then curled into the floor and before we could say anything else she slept like a rock. She was that kind of person who could sleep anywhere when she is tired and no worries can make her stay awake.

Others took more time to fall asleep. Even though they opinions were different, none of them thought what Dusknoir did was the right thing and he is already one step forward from us. If we wouldn't be so tired we would go after him.

A strange feeling began to approach all of us. It doesn't really matter if we want to keep the future the way It is or want to change It, none of us wants to find out what will happens if Primal Dialga gets his claws on Iblis. We must work together!

Yes, we all knew that. But can we face with It? Only time can tell that...

Second chapter ends, the only thing I really want to explain is this.

Good Dark - Since there is no such thing as day or night int he Paralyzed Future just everlasting darkness I don't think saying Good day would make sense.

I seriously don't have anything to say expect that see you all in the next episode! Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 3 - New Visitors

Chapter 3 - New Visitors

Noah: So here goes the first action chapter, right?  
Leksimon: Yep, It won't be THAT exciting, but It will be more than the previous ones. Okay so where I live It's the first day of the spring school break, but my mom has already planned to keep me busy all week, so that's why I upload two chapters in a row. But I probably won't upload for two or three weeks. That's why I've decided to give you guys an extra chappie!  
Noah: And I will be in this one right?  
Lekismon: Yes you will. It was difficult to give you a neutral personality, but I'll do my best, to write It that way. I will also talk about your past later... when you guys are in the future... if I don't forget It...  
Leksimon: Sounds good to me. Also Leksimon doesn't owns any of the already existing Sonic or Pokemon characters. She only owns hers. I belong to Christian Ape99.  
Leksimon: Well on with the story then...

Nari's POV  
After that goodnight sleep I've felt as energetic as usual. But before I began to fully enjoy my regained health there was one thing I must do. A favor to repay. So I've charged all the electricity I've had, creating a huge Thunderbolt attack what I fired toward Duska. Since Grass types are resist Electric type attacks It probably didn't hurt as much as I wanted, but she definitely felt It because she woke up immediately then yelled at me so loud, she woke up the others.  
\- WHY DID YOU DO THAT?  
\- Don't yell at me! - I pleaded. I hated when others yell at me, but I've muster all the courage I've had and answered. - You were the one who knocked me out last night, remember?  
\- If I don't do that you'll never go to sleep!  
\- Both of you, ENOUGH! - Henko shouted. - Duska did this because, you know It's the only way, to make you fall sleep but she deserved It so both of you are equal, now make our way to the past.  
\- It's alright with me! - but then Nari stick out her tongue. - Baby Pichu!  
\- I AM NOT A BABY!  
\- Then act like a grown up!  
\- You want more Thunderbolt? Because there is more where this came from!  
\- Bring It on!  
\- Guys! Don't make me mad! - Henko was very angry now. - Now where were we...?  
\- Celebi is not here! - Jenny said looking worried. - And come to think of It, neither Grovyle!  
\- They deserted us! - Nari growled clenching her paw. Blake didn't paid attention.  
\- Look a letter. - he grabbed the piece of paper. - I'll read It!

_To __Henko__ and her friends  
__Celebi__ and I decided to go forward because we couldn't wait for you to wake up. When you're ready go to the Passage of Time. You can use It to travel through time. To reach It you must go through Dusk Forest. See you later and take care.  
__Grovyle_

I rolled my eyes.  
\- Hmph, what and impatient brat!  
\- Well that's the way he thinks, I guess... - Henko said, then turned to the two Tao Pokemons. - Reshiram, Zekrom in that case if Dusknoir returns with Iblis, you two must stop It. The truth is he cannot get It otherwise everybody dies and without living creatures, there are no ideals.  
\- ...Understood! - they answered at the same time. She nodded.  
\- Good, then let's go team! To the Dusk Forest!  
\- Roger!

Henko's POV  
We never felt ourselves more relived than the minute when we reached the clearing. The dungeons near to our home had mostly Water types what most of us can easily handle. In here however everybody had at least one problem.  
Blake had four times disadvantage against Mothims, Nari is forced to use Brick Break on Rhydon because all of her powerful electric attacks were drained by their Lightning rod. It's not necessarily a bad thing because Fighting type moves are super effective against Rock. But when we were ended up in a monster house we found ourselves in big trouble, especially Jenny who is - being unevolved - couldn't deliver too much damage to the evolved Mismagiuses.  
Duska did okay, but she also had troubles as well. Since I could fly I could avoid many attacks easily but since except my wings I'm just an ordinary human without any attacking or defending skills, the Steelixes were the biggest treat for me. I could deliver almost nothing, on the contrary each of their hits dealt massive damage!  
But as soon as we saw the bright glow of the Passage of Time our worries gone immediately.  
\- Is everybody ready? - I asked.  
\- YES!  
\- Then let's go! One, two...  
\- Three - a nasty voice shouted then pushed me to the gate.

Meanwhile at Mosswood Valley (A/N: Where my OCs live.)

Grovyle's POV  
I've tried to open my eyes to see where I am but when I've tried, I nearly got blinded by something. Could It be that It's the Sun? I guess It's understandable. I lived in the future so many years It takes time to adapt to the sunlight. But It's so hot and blinding! If only there was some shade!  
\- Oh, a new face, huh? - a deep voice called. - How do you call yourself? - I've decided to introduce myself to her (by her voice I've suggested that she is a female) but something told me I shouldn't trust in her. I guess I just lived in darkness so long I can hardly trust in others. But this is the past. The locals around here must be a lot nicer than the people from the future.  
\- Good day, my name is Grovyle and I came from the future.  
\- Sorry bro, you didn't impressed me, but I bet your bag has tons of good stuff in It so... Goodbye!  
\- What do you mean by... ouch! - I felt a huge pain on my head, before I've fell unconscious.

Tara's POV  
I was sitting on my chair relaxing, when I've heard a yell. It doesn't sounded like anyone I know and It came from very far, but since I am a rabbit I have very sensitive ears, meaning I can things what come from very far.  
\- Caley, Glow can you hear me? - I said. For ordinary people It seems like I'm just talking to myself. Actually I have an almost invisible machine over my left ear. It serves the function of a communicator. Each of my friends has one, so if there is anything trouble in the Valley we can alert each other more quickly. It was made by Data our Computer Expert. It has a special program what connects to our brainwaves, allowing us to contact only with the Mobians we want to, so we don't have to bother others.  
\- Yes we do Tara, what's up? - Caley's voice echoed in my ear.  
\- I've heard a loud yell. I think someone is hurt. I'll go to the way where I've heard the voice. You two search from the skies. We'll alert each other if we found someone.  
\- Gotcha! Let's go Glow!  
\- I'm coming!  
I've needed Caley the Sirenfox because if It's a stranger creature then she can indefinite who or what It is because she is the best when It comes to mythical creatures.  
While Glow the Ladybug aka. the Team Healer can heal him/her up if he/she means no harm.  
I've rushed to the door. People around here surprised to see me here at this time of the day. No wonder, I am usually nocturnal. I wasn't as fast as Sonic or Shadow but I wasn't the slowest of the Speed types neither, so It didn't took me too long time to spot not just the victim but the two flying spots on the sky. One

of them was a light magenta colored ladybug, with baby blue eyes and black stripes, most of them were hid by her lavender colored bikini and miniskirt. She had one butterfly bracelet with the same color on each of her wrist. She also had two antennas what looked like hairbands, so nobody could decide if those are accesories or part of her body. She wore a necklace with a shape what looked like a half note but It didn't have a dot, just a sharp needle.

Her shoes had waves on them. She said those are sound waves but they looked more like someone just spilled violet paint to the two lime green shoes and they're leaking.

At the momment I could see both of her wings visible, but when she is on the ground you can only see her right wing with four black spots, so most of them would think she's got only one wing. Actually she has two, It's just you can't see It from that angle.

So overall she is a very adorable yet a very odd mobian, what you see every day (Not like any of us would be **that** ordinary).

The other one was a teal colored siren fox: Her upper body was like any other's, but her lower body ended in a aquamarine fishtail two foxtails on the end. The upper part of her fin ended with a cobalt colored belt and a pink seastar on each of her hips.

Between her fishtail and her light blue colored top was nothing so you could see her belly. Just like Glow, she wore a necklace as well, but instead of a half note, she had an auger shaped seashell in her neck.

Being a knight she usually had her sword, the Justice in her right hand, while her round shield, with a spear and a bottlenose dolphin (the signs of the kingdom she came from) in her left, but this time she didn't carried any of them with her, since the day couldn't be any more peaceful.

Just like any other Siren foxes she had beautiful long hair, what has the ability to attract those who see It. It only works on males though. Because of It, It's a great help for sirens who want to sink ships to get their treasure. Unfortunately a big handicap for a fox who aims to be a great warrior, because no one can take her seriously. To avoid It she keeps It inside her helmet whenever she goes.

Therefore the most eye-catching sight in her - aside from her exposed belly, I mentioned already - is her water wings, whose weren't as big as Jolt the Thunderbird's but you just can't ignore them.  
\- Caley! Glow! Over here!

Caley's POV  
A sudden glitter caught my eyes, right before I heard Tara's voice, so I've looked down. She was a brown rabbit with one Golden Ring on each of her ears. They are brown but magenta on the inside. She has cyan colored eyes and her light yellow face is star shaped over her nose. She wears glittering blue top, grey jeans what shows a little from her skin, but not as much as my fishtail. Last but not least she wears red velcro shoes, like Sonic's sneakers but hers has two white circles on the heels - like a snowman without a head. I've turned towards Glow.  
\- I see her! Let's descend, seeing if she have found something. - my ladybug friend nodded.  
Glow landed on the ground but I still flapped my wings in the air. Since I don't have legs I am forced to keep flying in the sky. It's not as tiring as It's sounds, because my wings are very strong. I took a closer look at the stranger.  
\- So, Caley do you know what creature It is?  
\- I'm 100% sure It's a Grass type Pokemon. But what type is It? Sorry I can only recognize the Eeveelutions for sure. Also It's probably one of the starters Pokemons, so I don't think It means any harm.  
\- What's a starter Pokemon? - Glow asked.  
\- They are three Pokemons a Pokemon trainer can start his or her journey with. Trainers are humans who fight together with Pokemon to reach they goal. I think this one lost his or her human trainer as well.  
\- Can they speak? - I asked.  
\- Yes, they can, but It's difficult to understand them. Their language is basically repeating their own name. Some smarter ones can use telepathy to speak with us but not all of them can.  
\- Got It. Glow did you found out anything?  
\- Yes, and you guys are not going to like It. See that red mark right there? It was kicked on the head by someone we all know!  
\- Don't tell me It's Shock AGAIN!?  
She nodded. I asked her to don't tell It. She didn't. I clenched my fists.  
\- She really should decide if she is a good girl or not!  
\- At least we know, It was she. - my rabbit friend sighed. Then suddenly he moved.  
\- Let's take him to my house! - she recommended.  
\- Good idea!

***

Tara's POV  
We placed him to the bed I keep for visitors. My house is usually quite dark because I live in a very murky forest. The only light comes from my light bulb. But now the faint sunlight of the evening shined through my window. I have a small kitchen with white tile on It and a medium sized dining table. I don't have any bedrooms, since I sleeps in the living room. I have some older furniture and rugs. I've turned to Caley.  
\- Thanks for helping me carry him.  
\- Anytime Tara. But now I'll go home and find out what is he exactly.  
\- Actually I have other things to do as well, Glow can you heal him?  
\- Sure, leave It to me! - she winked.  
\- Thanks! - I went out from my room and climbed to the tree near to my house. Me and my friends are belong to a rescue squad called Kinetic girls. Caley has Hydrokinesis (power over water), Glow has Sonokinesis (power over sound), Shock the Tenreck has Electrokinesis (I think you can guess) Blade the Hedgehog has Cyrokinesis (power over Ice) and last but not least Flash the Light has Photokinesis (power over light). Mine is called Amokinesis meaning I can control love, devotion and at some point love desire as well.  
I can also use Feel reading. It's like Mind Reading just I read emotions not thoughts. I can access to It by playing on my flute. It may not be as awesome or amazing as breathing fire or or having darkness powers, but It's still can come handy sometimes.  
I put the instrument to my lips and began to play on It.  
…He hates his home…Everything is dark and sad…No water, no plants…Sadness and fear…He shares his feelings with someone…She is weird…He feels strange when she is around…But he ignores It…They both have the determination to change the future…Even if It means…they never seeing the light of day again…  
\- Hmmm… I wonder why is this sound SOOOO familiar? I've gotta tell this to Caley now!  
I made my way to Seashell Shores. That's the place where I have to dive so I can reach Caley's underwater home.  
She lives in a house shaped like four bubbles next to each other. Inside the biggest one you find nothing but books most of them has mythical creatures inside them. In the medium bubble she keeps her various potions and ingredients for them. She has hundreds of various potions all of them has different kinds of effects. Finally she lives in the smallest bubble room and keeps her things here as well: her trustworthy water sword, water shield and water spear (A/N: Because she is a warrior), various things for water sports: boats, canoes, Jet skis, surfboards, wake boards etc. She sleeps in her a waterproof bed. Next to It there is a smaller lava lamp and a table with chairs.  
\- Hi Caley! Have you found anything? - I asked as I squeezed myself through the bubble - It wasn't too hard. We are talking about a bubble after all.  
\- Hi Tara, actually I did. I was right His name is Grovyle and he is the evolved form of Treecko the grass starter Pokemon of the Hoenn region. He is a very good tree climber, he can jump very high, has outstanding agility and he is also very fast. He uses the leafs what grows in his body to hide from the predators. He was also the first Pokemon who used the move called: Leaf Blade. It's a powerful Grass move, what has high chance of landing critical hits. That's all I've found about him.  
\- Hmm… That's interesting, but guess what I've just found out by…  
\- Reading It's emotions, AGAIN! Seriously Tara, why are you keep spying over complete strangers's private feelings?  
\- I'm not sure but… I think that's part of me being an Amokinetic user. Like you have fun splashing boys with water just to get their attention, see the rival in everyone who is „like the wind" and even though you hate to admit It you want to look beautiful AND show off with It. It's in your blood and you cannot do anything against It!  
\- That's completely different…!  
\- I don't think so. But I don't think we should argue about that! You'll never guess what I've just learned!

***

\- Are you serious? He came from a Dark future where Pokemons live in sadness and fear. He also have a friend who he likes and they determined to change the future together even if they must die?!  
\- Yeah, familiar story isn't It?  
\- Definitely and now what do we do?  
\- Go to the future and introduce Silver to It. Hopefully Grovyle won't just foolishly throw It's life away if he sees how It will end up?  
\- But what if the opposite happens? What if Silver encourages him to protect the future at any cost? And even if he will I don't think this enough for him to change his mind!  
She's got a good point, but right now I didn't want to give up! Both of them must see where foolish choices can lead.  
\- Maybe It, will maybe It won't. There is only one way to find It out! Do you still have the cyan Chaos Emerald I gave you?  
\- Sure!  
\- Good. I've found the purple one, let's do a Chaos Control to travel to his time!  
She rolled her eyes.  
\- There is no way to talk you out, right?  
\- Nope.  
\- Then let's do It!  
I nodded and yelled with her. - CHAOS CONTROL! - we shouted. In the next moment a light blue portal appeared. I jumped first, she followed. I could see the end so I've prepared for landing. I've looked around. Everything was dark. I could see nothing but lava and fire everywhere. The buildings were destroyed and the only kind of living creatures I saw were the fire monsters: Iblis's minions.  
\- Wrong address! I 'd better go back… Darn It! I can't go back without having another person/Mobian doesn't help me using Chaos control! I could probably stuck here forever! Okay calm down Tara! You can find you way out of here, just like you did in other situations.  
\- Who are you? - I heard behind my back. I turned around. It was a panda in black trousers, shoes looking like Shadow's but they were blue, black and white. It wore a dark blue windbreaker and a gray cap.  
\- Hello, my name is Tara the Rabbit and you?  
\- My full name is Noah Marcus Thompson, but you can call me Noah.  
\- Well hello Noah. Have you seen a Chaos Emerald lying around here?  
\- I've seen one in the deepest parts of to Burned Forest.  
\- Can you help me find It?  
\- Sorry, but I've got my own problem.  
\- What's your problem? Maybe I can help.  
\- I don't think you could. But if you insist. See this ring on my left wrist? It's the Legendary Diamond Ring. I can use It to travel through time but It stopped working and now I'm stuck here.  
\- If you want to time travel, then let's find that Chaos Emerald. With It we can trigger Chaos Control.  
\- Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the end. - and with that he ran away. I rolled my eyes.  
\- Is he ever heard such thing as teamwork in his life? - I thought and followed.  
I've rushed after him. Despite It's seemed dangerous, we were still at the beginning of the future ruled by Iblis so many things still looked like the way they were in the past. There were only a few monsters here and there and even those were weak. I was arrived about the same time time as Noah did.  
\- Good timing. - he said. - Well It's there.  
He was about to grab the Chaos Emerald, when a small fire lizard emerged from the lava and grabbed the Emerald. Suddenly he began to grow bigger and bigger until he became the size of Iblis.  
\- Oh no you won't! - and with that I've began to charge my homing attack toward him but the fiery beast used some kind if shield to protect It from my attack.  
\- It's not going to work. - Noah commented.  
\- Do you have better idea?  
\- Actually I have. - he said. Suddenly his Diamond Ring began to glow, then come out from his wrist to his hand and he began to shoot red lasers from It, what broke the shield.  
\- I thought you can't use It for anything! - I questioned.  
\- I can't use It for time travel, but I can for combat.  
\- Good, I'll attack It now.  
I hit It a few times then the barrier has returned. But thanks to our teamwork we only needed to repeat this a few times before we It died.  
\- Great job Noah! - I thanked but he only shrugged.  
\- Yes It was. Now let's move It.  
I was about to say "okay" when I've heard something sounded like crying.  
\- Wait, I think I can hear something. Let's go find out what It. Wait, where are you going?  
\- If you're ready to go then go to the deepest part of Ignite Hill.  
I shrugged then began to run to the opposite direction.  
After about ten minutes of running I saw a girl peeking behind a car.  
She had middle-long light blue hair, and she wore dark blue jacket, white trousers and orange sneakers. She also had two big wings like Caley but they were white, not exactly weren't angelic, rather... bird-like.  
She probably heard me because she turned around and put her finger to her mouth.  
\- Look. - she whispered. (She totally didn't surprised by seeing an anthro rabbit talking to her!) By looking the same direction she, I've noticed a little white hedgehog standing near to two bigger and older looking Mobians (A/N: I'm not going to describe the way they were looking. I don't want to ruin anyone's imagination about the way his parents were looking like.), slowly going down on his knees. He couldn't be older than six years old. He looked familiar... his tiny but diversified quills and his turquoise, black and white boots.

It cannot be him! Why? Well first, he doesn't have his chestfur. Oh... well probably because he is still a little kid. He turned around, so I could see his face. Okay, okay, fine! I am convinced! He really is Silver as a kid. He is so adorable, even if his eyes were full of tears.  
\- Mommy, Daddy, wake up... please...!  
\- Poor thing! - the girl whispered next to me. - That fire monster killed his parents.  
\- How did you knew? - I've turned to her.  
\- I saw It breathing fire toward the little guy. They shielded him but...  
\- It cost to their life, right?  
\- Yes...  
\- You don't live here do you?  
\- No, I just get here by an accident.  
\- Then follow me and make sure you don't get into any troubl... - but before I could say anything else she flew up and used her wings to slam a fire monster to the wall, then bowed in the sky.  
\- ...you mean "don't get into any trouble" by doing this? - she giggled. - Well this monster doesn't looks too troublesome to me! - I rolled my eyes. - Let's go!  
\- Are we leave him alone?  
\- Yes we are. Don't worry, this isn't the last time we have seen him.  
\- If you say so... show me the way - and with that she flew up.  
We went through Ignite Hill quite quickly. There isn't too much to say about Ignite hills. The monsters were just as weak as the ones I've encountered at Burning Forest. However they were a lot faster this time. They weren't stronger, just more annoying. At the clearing Noah was waiting quite patiently.  
\- Here we are Noah, I am ready.  
\- So am I!  
\- CHAOS CONTROL! - we yelled. After a few seconds a blue-ish white portal appeared. He jumped first, then the human and last I.  
We landed in the exact same looking future. But when I took a better look I saw that It's different... Somehow... I know, It's not just It's not brighter than the one we came from, but instead darker. Luckily I saw a familiar face.  
\- Tara where have you been? I was waiting so long my wings began to vaporize. - she wasn't kidding. We could see the white mist left her wings.  
\- Perhaps I can help. - the human girl told us and grabbed a blue orb, then smashed It to the ground (A/N: That's how people use an Orb in this fanfic.), then suddenly It's began to rain.  
\- Huh, finally some water. Thank you. By the way who are you? - I just noticed I haven't even introduced myself.  
\- My name is Henko.  
\- And who... wait is that the Legendary Diamond Ring? Then you must be Noah Marcus Thompson the Panda.  
\- Yes I am! How did you knew?!  
\- Caley knows everybody who has legend or mythic on her side. - I told. She scratched the back of her head.  
\- Hehe, thanks for the compliment, Tara. But this time It's more than than that, look! - we all turned around. There was a destroyed building behind us with a strange inscription on It. The letters were like someone is fusing a word with a creature.  
\- That's the language of the Unown! - Henko spoke up. Caley turned to her.  
\- You can read It? - she asked. The winged human nodded.  
\- Sure. It says…

_The Legend of the Diamond Ring  
It has happened a long time ago. An evil creature decided to destroy the world because he found It worthless to exist. To do that It created a Dark Ring, what prevents the Chaos Emeralds to give power to anyone. The evil one almost succeeded in It's evil plan, when great hero appeared from the nowhere and defeated It. Being a good creature on the inside he was able to turn It into a Diamond Ring what allows the user to travel in time - as long as the Time Gears are working. If they don't, then It wont be used for that purpose neither. The hero predicted that his ancestor will be the next owner of the Diamond Ring. His name is: Noah Marcus Thompson the Panda._

\- That's me! - he said looking surprised. - But what is the Time Gear?  
\- It's a treasure what used to make sure time flows properly from the place where I came from... Oh I'm so forgettable! We must go back to the past now.  
\- You said past? - a small voice asked.  
\- Celebi! I'm so glad to see you. - Henko waved towards the little creature.  
\- Tee-hee so am I! But as you've said, we must go back to the past. Your friends are waiting for you.  
\- Yes, you're right!  
\- Celebi. Can you wait just a little bit longer, we just find someone here and then we all can go back to the past! - I asked.  
\- Well... Fine! But let's hurry. - she sighed in agreement. Meanwhile the Siren fox flew up to the sky.  
\- Guys, I see him. He is over there!  
\- Gotcha Caley! Let's go team!

***

Silver's POV  
I don't get It! Isn't sealing Iblis inside someone prevents the destruction of this world?! It's just doesn't makes any sense!  
\- Silver! - a sound called my name. I've turned around. It wasn't Blaze. It was Tara. If she is going to scold me or says anything about saving the future was wrong I swear to Gaia I'm gonna seriously hurt her and I am not going to care if she is a girl or not!  
\- We've been looking everywhere for you!  
\- Yeah I believe so! - I said.  
\- Come on don't be like that. I know I said many things about how wrong choice you two made, but I… I think I can understand now why did you do that… at some point… But anyway I'm looking for you for a different reason. We have visitor...  
\- And this why you was searching for me? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR VISITORS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! - I started to really lose my patient but I didn't really care. She shouldn't bother me with the new faces of the past, especially not if It's girl. No one can replace Blaze!  
\- Whatever. I was about to mention that our visitor comes from the future, better yet a future darkened by a catastrophy... But you said you don't care, so let's go guys!  
I was naturally shocked by this but I could see the same surprise on the human and the pink fairy's face.  
\- You've said he come from the future? - I asked. - Who is he?  
\- I thought you don't care? - she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. I rolled my eyes.  
\- Okay I'll tell you. His name is Grovyle and guess what. He hates the future where he comes from because It's dark and everybody lives in sadness. We thought you two might can find things to talk about.  
\- We probably have... Okay I'll go!  
\- That's more like It! - Caley cheered. - Let's go! Guys this Silver! Silver they are Henko, Noah and...  
\- I am Celebi!  
\- Nice to meet you two.  
\- Hello. - the Panda welcomed.  
\- Hi! - Celebi piped. - Now give me some space, I'll create the Passage of Time here.  
She concentrated all of her powers to one spot then with a sudden flash and a glowing gate appeared.  
\- We are ready to go! - she said joyfully. We nodded and stepped into the vortex one after the another.

Meanwhile at Soleanna Sonic's POV  
Today was another usual day for me. I woke up then ran across the fields, destroyed a few robots, ate a some Chilly Dogs, then had a rest under the shades of a tree. I could see someone coming but I didn't really care. I want to sleep at least until 8:00 pm.  
\- Sonic. - a voice called my name. I recognized It, It was Elise. Usually I ignore whoever disturbs me but she was a different case. I've opened my eyes and looked to her.  
\- Yes.  
\- You see, there is a monster lurking around Soleanna. Nobody knows what's It is up to, but the townspeople say It looks troublesome. Could you please try to find out what It is and what It wants?  
I wasn't happy to hear that, I wanted to sleep. But I guess It's a hero's job to protect others.  
Or is there another reason of It... Who knows? When you're Sonic the Hedgehog, nothing is 100% sure.  
I got up and I was about to look after the monster, when I saw people running away from something. It looked like some kind of dark blue giraffe-dinosaur with iron spikes on It. Something red was flowing in his body. It was rather disgusting.  
\- It's here! Princess, you must take cover! - one of the guards said. So It is that monster they have been talking about!  
\- I'm counting on you! - she smiled.  
\- Don't worry, Elise! I won't let you... I mean your kingdom down! - I said as I got ready to use my Spin Dash attack but suddenly I felt myself losing speed, like the monsters slows down time. Now that's what I call Déjà vu.

! It then began to charge a powerful-looking attack right towards... Elise!  
I did my best to break away but It didn't worked out, so I could do nothing but seeing her got hit by the attack.  
\- NOOOOOOOOOO! - I yelled. Then I felt my speed slowly returning. I ran up to the her but I was too late. I could feel my heart break apart. It was a lot worse than when she died on the ship. This time I could see her die!  
\- Anger, sorrow, despair... Perfect! Just the way I like It! - an evil voice called behind me. - I've turned around. It was human. It had long, waving, white hair, with a red spiky… thing on his neck. He wore a black coat and shoes with the same color. It charged some kind of black void towards me. I've tried to run away but for some reason I couldn't.  
The next thing I remember is finding myself in a nightmare. Everything was dark and creepy. Suddenly a glimmer caught my eyes. They were the Chaos Emeralds. All the seven of them. Great! Once I transform into Super Sonic no nightmare will keep me inside! They slowly lifted from the air and began to float around me. But something was wrong! I could feel the same negative emotions what I've felt before, instead of the same old determination of defeating the evil like usual. Not to mention this time I've felt fear... fear of hurting people I love!  
The next thing I remember is my fur slowly began to turn into dark blue, while my mind became foggy. Something took over my mind. From there I couldn't control anything I did.  
The dark force inside me broke away from the nightmare.  
Outside everything looked the exact same as It used to, but I've felt like I hate everything.  
\- Now destroy this pathetic town! - the dark human ordered. I wanted to say "Yeah right, like I would do ever that!" but I surprised when I found myself charging toward the building, doing exactly what he ordered. Suddenly pink blur rushed in front of me.  
"Save yourself" I wanted to say but an entirely different sentence left my mouth.  
\- Get lost, pest!  
Then It created a huge explosion, what It fired right towards the human, the dragon and me. I've felt a huge pain on my entire body at least my mind is began clearing. I've felt my head is getting heavier, the last thing I remember is someone is carrying me away, before I've slowly fell unconscious...

Yes we will end things here.

First thing I want to say is I am aware that must of you aren't too happy seeing Sonic is so nice and caring towards Elise SOOOO much (neither his way too soft and helpless attitude) but I've felt like going on a different track other than the one the game created would cause a slight confusion.  
Don't worry he will return to his same old sassy and cocky self… eventually. Also look at the bright side! Primal Dialga killed her so you keep that in mind when you want to comment something „way too negative" about the story.  
Speaking of „way too negative" as I've mentioned in the 0. chapter there will be tons of new characters. Most of them are needed for the story, others are there because I wanted them to be there. I am aware that most of you might want to hate all of them, because everybody thinks only their character is "awesome" (Which is 100% natural) and only they deserve the hero. I personally okay meeting with new faces, as long as they are likeable.

Well that's It for today. I hope you'll liked this chapter, goodbye!


	5. Chapter 4 - Dark Forest, Dark Future

Chapter 4 - Dark Forest, Dark Future

Schoolwork + laziness + must! watch! let's plays and English dubbed Digimon Fusion on Youtube = Usual writer excuses.

Anyway thanks for your patient guys! I finished Chapter four and five is almost done as well.

If I can I'm going to upload It next weekend, if not then some time later. Few things I am going to change on my writing style. If a character wants to say something with a more tone, I am going to write It with **bold** letters and when he/she talks to him- or herself I am gonna write It _cursive_ so I don't have to write he thought/she thought **ten thousand times**. Also I am not going to talk to my OCs. It's just not my style. This also means I'm going to do the disclaimer all by my lone self, so let's get this over with :I do not own any of the Sonic nor Pokemon characters they belong to Sega and Gamefreak. Noah belongs to Christian Ape99. I do own however my Pokemon and Sonic OCs… at some point of course! That's all I wanted to say. On with the story!

\- So what's now? - Henko asked as they landed on the path what leads to Soleanna. Caley turned toward her.  
\- Simple, I'll find the other members of the Sonic heroes, **after** giving Shock a little piece of my mind. The rest of you should look for Grovyle.  
\- Count me out. I'll have better things to do. - Noah cut in and dashed off.  
\- Ooookaay… Then the rest of you except Mr. Team player find Grovyle.  
\- Roger!  
\- Then let's go!

***

\- So that's where you live… - Celebi looked around the forest with a worried look on her face. She felt like everything in this forest has eyes and every eye looks right at her.  
\- Yes, me and Saber.  
\- Also known as Tara's sweet little crush. - Silver teased. Tara tend to annoy him all the time, now It's time for him to return the favor. She closed her eyes and looked away. By being able to manipulate love in other beings, those who doesn't knows her well, thinks she is a short tempered and emotional girl much like Amy but the opposite is what's true. She ignores these kind of insults easily without feeling bad. Then, in the calmest most rational voice she explains her reasons.  
\- **One**, I am not the only one who is crazy over him! He can pretty much charm every girl around him. **Two**, you know his heart is darkened a long time ago, meaning even if he has feelings for me, he would never admit It and **Three** how could someone know **anything** about love who just let **his** „sweet little crush" away! - she tried to avoid the question by changing topic, but the white hedgehog didn't let It happen.  
\- But you like him don't you? - she asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

\- Of course I do - she thought. - But I'm actually way too timid and afraid to admit It, especially in front of this do many strangers. If only I could avoid this question. - to her luck It came true, when a pink blur appeared out of nowhere.  
\- Sonic, I am so glad I've finally found you, now we can get married! - a familiar voice said joyfully. Silver sweatdropped. Worst of all he could feel his cheeks turning into red. It could be worse. At least no one sees me blushing.  
\- Oh what an adorable little romance. I should light It up! - a gleeful voice said somewhere from the trees. With that a blinding light surrounded the forest, what allowed Amy to see who she just hugged.  
\- Silver how did you get here and where is Sonic? - then she realized what's happened. - Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean too…  
\- Nothing is happened, forget about It. - he answered timidly. His face was still as red as a tomato.  
In the next minute Tara was rolling on the grass from laughter.  
\- So when will be that marriage?  
\- It won't be! I… I like Sonic… - she glared towards Tara, but she felt her cheeks becoming red as well.  
\- Really? Then why are you blushing?  
\- Okay that's It! - the pink hedgehog grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer and charged right towards the rabbit who just avoided the dangerous blow in the last minute, escaping to a tree. Unfortunately she let her guard down, causing her Light friend to blind her. She fell from there like a rock. She did her best to land on her foot, but she underestimated the height and collapsed right to her butt. She tried to escape but Silver prevented It by using her telekinetic abilities.  
\- Now what do you think we should do with her Amy? - he asked playfully.  
\- Well she definitely deserves some tickling.  
\- Guys, please don't. - she pleaded as she slowly backed, but It was no use (A/N: Get It? It's no use as Silver's famous catchphrase? Okay I shouldn't joke with a terrible boss battles). In the next minute everybody tickled everybody until they couldn't breathe from the laughter.  
\- Now you've learned your lesson aren't you? - Flash the Light joked.  
\- I did! - the brown rabbit sighed. - Never mess with lovebirds!  
\- What did you say? - the two hedgehogs asked at the same time.  
\- I've said, you should never mess with angry hedgehogs… Who are in love. Happy?  
\- Yes. - they answered once again at the same time.  
Henko looked at them. He knew people in the future can be nice and they can be bullies in the past as well. But right know nobody seemed so evil… Perhaps a little bit of prankster… But they don't want to hurt anyone! They just having fun. Now she really began to doubt if she really wants to change the future or not…  
\- Well, was fun! - the time traveler Pokemon piped. - But we have a Pokemon to visit, right? Let's go team. Caley turned towards her.  
\- You said this, like you haven't have any fun since decades.  
\- Actually, It's really hard to have fun in a place where everything is dark and gloomy…  
\- That's not true! - Henko spoke up. - The future is just a fun place as the past, you just have to notice It! Don't you remember how great time we had when we were kids?  
\- No, I don't.  
\- Are you sure you don't remember? - Tara asked. - Because to me It seems more like you do very well, It's just you don't want to because of something…  
\- Tara! - Silver looked at him with a serious look on his face.  
\- What?  
\- I don't think you should start It.  
\- Start what? I just asked something.  
\- You know exactly what I've meant to say by this.  
\- Then tell me, because I suspect you know It better than I do.  
\- Guys, please don't start It again! - Amy and Flash looked at them.  
\- Hmph! - they crossed their arms looking at the opposite direction, like they were saying „Arguing? With him/her? Don't be ridiculous"! - however Tara looked down to the ground looking very sad.  
\- Are you okay. - Celebi flew next to her.  
\- I am fine! - and before anyone could disagree she pointed to the building in front of here. - This is my house. Let's go in.  
\- It's quite…dark… - Celebi commented. Flash nudged her.  
\- Ouch, why did you do that?  
\- Because you were rude!  
Tara - pretending to not hear them - leaded them to her spare bed. The pink fairy Pokemon forgot about her argument with the Photokinetic Light and charged a "hug attack" towards the reptile.  
\- Oh dear, Grovyle I was SO worried about you.  
\- I am happy too... Celebi but... I... can't... BREATH!  
\- Yet another familiar scene. - Tara thought.  
\- By the way you don't have to, I am feeling a lot better.  
\- Don't lie to them. - Glow scolded. - You still need more rest. By the way who are you?  
Everyone introduced themselves.  
\- I see. Unfortunately you must wait for a while, because the healing process isn't complete yet. How about a nice little walk in the forest?  
\- Good idea. - Flash commented, then sneezed*. - Excuse me! Celebi, want to come along?  
\- Yes, I would love to!  
\- What about you Henko?  
\- It's alright with me.

\- Let's go, then. - and with that the two Mobian dragged their new friends away, leaving the two hedgehogs alone. A very awkward silence began. It doesn't took too long for them to realize that the two girls choose Celebi and Henko on purpose, so they can prove, that there is more between them, than what they show. Were they right?  
\- Ummm… I think we should go as well… - he started.  
\- …Yes… we should... - and they went out from the house.  
\- Aww, aren't they adorable…! - Glow giggled as soon as they were out of earshot, but then Grovyle began to cough. - Well, I'll better go back to heal. - she thought as she released more healing sound wave from her hands.

***

\- Celebi? - the Light began.  
\- Huh?  
\- You really worried about Henko aren't you?  
\- As much as I don't want to admit It… yes, I do!  
\- Why is that?  
\- Well It began when…

…Meanwhile with Silver and Amy…

\- So… How is your date is going on with Sonic? - Silver asked curiously with a bit of a worry and jealousy in his voice. The pink hedgehog didn't noticed It because she sighed.  
\- Not so well! He has been running away like usual.  
\- I see… Well It's not really my business, but have you tried to act like you completely ignore her, or something like that?  
\- I've tried It a few times, but he always knows what I am up to. - she sighed. - It's not easy to fool him.  
\- Hmm… I guess It's because you didn't play It plausibly…  
\- Then what do you think how should I play It?  
That was a tough question. Both of them knew how sly he can be and all good ideas seemed way too unbelievable. Except one…  
\- I've got It!  
\- Got what? - she turned towards him.  
The white hedgehog looked confused, like he wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure how.  
\- Umm… - then he decided to do It, he slowly leaned towards her ears and whispered something to her ears, making her heart beating very fast.  
\- I think you already knew, Tara has the ability to increase love in any kind of creature, right?  
\- Yes…  
\- Well how about asking her to do just that when he is sleeping. After he wakes up he will be so in love with you he is going to forget if It could be a trick or not, then probably trying to be nice to you, but you will ignore his feelings and go away.  
\- Speaking of Tara, you know, this idea sounds like It came right out from her mouth?  
\- Oh… Uh… Really? Well… It's probably just a coincidence. By the way what do you think?  
\- I don't know. I don't think I could ever do that to him, and even if I could It still seems way too… cruel.  
\- I know. But I think It's still better, than waiting for him to grow up and make a step, isn't It?  
\- I think you're right. - Amy sighed. - I'll consider that idea.  
\- Okay.

Back to Flash and Celebi…

\- …And then we entered to the Passage of Time. I think you know the rest.  
\- Yes. Can I ask you something? Do you think she is entirely wrong about the future or she has at least a little bit of right of something?  
\- Well if there is something what is true then that's there are both good and bad creatures in the past and in the future as well. There is no such thing as just right, or just wrong! But… - she tried her best to not to cry but her emotions are beat her and did just that. - I just can't believe that I live my life in a place like the Paralyzed Planet! I just can't give a chance to Pokemons who live there!  
\- It's okay Celebi, I know how you feel… I fight with my prejudice all the time! There are three Mobians: One of them is used to attack innocent people just because he misunderstood a promise, the other one is way too flippant and annoys me all the time and the third one is a Dark. A creature who is born and raised in darkness and hatred, I highly doubt there is any way for any of them ever became good. Tara says that deep inside all the three are nice but something like judging people by their good deeds instead of their pasts, personalities or mistakes is something I never could do! After all I am not a Light yet! I am just a Light prentice!  
\- But you know you can't change them do you? - the time traveler Pokemon asked.  
\- Yes, I do. But no matter how I try, accepting them the way they are neither! - she answered stubbornly. Then they suddenly heard a loud battle roar.  
\- Oh no! Celebi come quickly. - and before the fairy Pokemon could say anything she grabbed her and pulled with herself like a toy.

***

\- So that's you story isn't It? - Tara asked.  
\- Yes. - the human answered.  
\- I see, and what's your opinion about the past so far?  
\- I… - she started.  
-You rather say what you really feel or say nothing! - the amokinetic rabbit warned.  
\- I think It's beautiful, but If I change the past I… - I'll have to go to school again like a normal teenager. - she meant to say but now that she realized that instead of that she might disappear. She also understood she would rather go to school every day even in the weekends and having dozens of homework every day with her friends she met in the future, than being nothing but a disappeared soul being all by herself.  
She began to explain this to her when a dark green ball launched himself right towards her. Thanks to Tara's fast thinking she pushed her away quickly and taking the hit for her. The stranger unbent and turned towards the two of them with a rigid look on his face.  
He was a dark green hedgehog with wide, maroon colored neckfur what surrounded his neck. He had six quils: the first two pointed upwards, the fourth and the fifth staright, the third is between them and the last is downwards. He wore nothing but a pair of burgundy and blueish-green shoes with a weird object on it what looked like a yellow belt. There was a light gray, quartered, diamond shaped item on both of his wrists. The part what pointed towards his hand was a bit longer: The symbol of the kingdom knwown as Tesshin, the place he and his family came from.

He ignored Tara and grabbed his metal sword and charging right towards the human. She tried to jump away, but she didn't noticed the hole next to her and she stuck inside It. She tried to escape but It was was just too small. She covered her eyes, getting ready to be slashed by the angry creature's weapon.  
\- Oh, no you won't! - a voice called and in the next minute she heard a painful scream. She opened her eyes and saw Duska next to her. That's right! The Gourgeist knew that in an eye to eye contact fight the stranger would have kill her, so she used her Phantom Force attack so she can attack him from behind. Typical, but this time she was glad she did It.  
\- It's my turn! - Jenny chirped. Then a red aura surrounded the Hedgehog and suddenly he looked like all of his anger is gone.  
\- Yumm, delicious! - she giggled. Blake and Nari sweatdropped.  
\- If you say so… - the Raichu commented.  
\- That's how Shuppets feel! - he agreed.  
Tara - completely ignoring that Henko stuck inside a hole - rushed towards the still angry hedgehog, grabbed the his arm and tried to help him up.  
\- Saber are you alright?  
\- HE IS SABER? - Henko yelled out loud.  
\- I am fine, just leave me alone already! I don't need you! I don't need anybody!  
\- Well, If you insist. - and with that she let him go causing him to fall down again.  
\- Why did you do that?!  
\- Because you said, khm - here she talked on deeper voice. - „Just leave me alone already!".  
\- I didn't mean by letting me go!  
\- Guys stop It at once! - Flash commented who caught up with them.  
\- Or what? - Saber asked on a cocky tone.  
\- Or I'll blind you with my attacks, or you'd rather have a nice little bump to your head by Amy's hammer? Remember how much your head hurt when she hit you. You know you can't beat the two of us not even when we are alone.  
\- Hmph! - he turned around. - I wouldn't do It in the first place if these intruders wouldn't harm my forest!  
\- It's not yours! - Flash shouted at him.  
\- Yeah! - Tara added  
\- I came here first so I claim It all for my own self!

Henko - realizing that they will kill each other if she doesn't says something - interrupted.  
\- HEY! I am still stuck here and I could use some help! - her plan worked everybody - Saber who didn't felt like helping, and Jenny who floated there ready to drain his anger at any minute - ran up to her and with Silver's psychic abilities they were able to pull her out from the hole.  
\- Thanks guys! I think we are ready to go back to Grovyle… - she dusted herself then slowly turned towards Saber, not taking her eyes off from him not even for a minute. She walked closer and closer, then she stopped.  
\- I am deeply sorry for entering your territory, but I can assure you we are meaning no harm. We will leaving as soon as possible I'll promise. Just stay calm and everything will be fine. - she smiled at him warmly, then she kissed Saber on the nose Tara was as calm as usual but her eyes could tear anyone apart who looks at It.  
\- Jealous? - the psychic hedgehog taunted. She gave him a deadly glare then climbed up to the nearest tree jumping gracefully from branch to branch.  
\- Hi guys I am back! - Henko waved somewhat pridefully, then she noticed that the heartbroken rabbit is not with them.  
\- Where is Tara? - she looked to her friends. The telekinetic hedgehog answered.  
\- She decided to go back home alone. She is jealous to you because you could get closer to him in one day, than she ever did in her life.  
\- Wait WHAT? What do you mean by that? - Henko asked confusedly. Flash sighed.  
\- It's a long story. Long and sad... You know once both of them were nicer and more friendly, but once he was stuck inside some kind of black hole and she could only rescue her years later. Unfortunately he wasn't his caring and kind self anymore, so no wonder if both she and his sister are do their best to make him happy and they just can't stand if anyone does this better than them.  
\- He has a sister? - the Fairy Pokemon asked. Flash answered.  
\- Yes. Her name is Blade, Blade the Hedgehog. She is rather cold and distant, but she is actually very nice toward those who can get closer to her. - then she noticed a snowflake slowly falling to her hands. - Speak of the devil. - she commented. In the next minute a light blue hedgehog jumped from the bushes. She had very long quills much like Silver's but they were bigger and wider. She wore green ski jacket and warm looking grey trousers, and boots with green and blue colors. She wore an sword made of ice on her right hip.  
\- Good evening. - she welcomed with a bit of a snobbish voice.  
\- Good evening Blade. What are you up to today?  
\- Practicing the swordplay, what else?  
\- Wait! You have a sword? - Celebi asked.  
\- Can't you see It? Are you blind or something? - she answered rudely, but she was too excited to take offense.  
\- No, no I can see It, It's just... but Henko cut in.  
\- Don't get any ideas Celebi! She is definitely not the one from the legend! - she spoke up.  
\- Why not? You should never give up hope!  
\- Just what are you two talking about? - Tara asked.  
Celebi told the legend of the Time Gears.  
\- Well. - Blade started. - both Caley and I have elemental swords, also you have telekinetic abilities right Silver?  
\- Yes, I have. But I don't have any sword! Also my partner had fire abilities as well, but she…  
\- Killed herself for the „better"? - Tara asked sarcastically. They just noticed they arrived to her house.  
\- Yes, but It was the right thing to do!  
\- Yeah, whatever! - and before anyone could say anything she opened the door letting everyone in. The ladybug and her patient were waiting for them. Celebi was so happy she hugged him again.  
\- My dear Grovyle I am so glad I see you alive!  
\- Me too, Celebi, me too.  
\- Anyway you'll never believe what's happened!  
\- It's still not one hundred percent sure. - Henko cut in.  
\- You're right Henko, It's not, but It still give us a path where we can go! Let me tell you.  
\- I am all ears!

Caley's POV  
\- Where is Shock?! ! - I thought as I've flied around the valley. Suddenly I've spotted a yellow spot looking like an ball made out of electricity.  
\- Bingo! If I would knew that before I would say It sooner! - and with that I've descended to the ground as quietly as I could. I saw her relaxing on her hammock eating various berries. She looked like she has the time of her life without any self-reproach. Typical!  
\- BUBBLE TRAP! - I've yelled as dozens of huge bubbles left my hand. One of them captured her preventing her to escape.  
\- Just as we suspected! You were the one, who stole Grovyle's bag! - I said as I grabbed the bag what she accidentally dropped. - Now I leave you here thinking about what have you done!  
\- It wasn't my fault that my target was a helpless creature…, hey where are you going Caley? COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! AREN'T WE FRIENDS ANYMORE?  
I turned back with a cocky smile on my face. - We are. But I am still the Water Warrior of Justice and I cannot leave something like this unpunished! - and with that I flew away, completely ignoring her beg. 

Sonic's POV  
\- Ouch! My head! What's happened? Where am I? Why is everything so dark? And most importantly why can't I move? As my blurry vision slowly began to clearing as well as my eyes were adapted to the darkness I could see a black figure leaning his back against the wall.  
\- So you're not dead. - he asked indifferently but there was something weird in his voice but I couldn't put my finger on what was exactly since my ears were still buzzing.  
\- No, why? Do you want me to be? - I asked. At least my sassiness didn't injured that badly. I've tried to stand up but I collapsed back.  
\- Don't try to stand up yet. - he ordered. Nobody is going to tell me what to do!

I'm doing whatever I want! This time I could only move an inch before giving myself in for the pain what surrounded my entire being. I still struggled ignoring the voice inside me what couldn't stop saying I need more rest. Finally I've stopped resisting and tried to catch my breath. I didn't noticed the figure came closer.  
\- Here eat these. You'll get better. - he said as handing three round light blue berry to me. I felt my stomach growling so I ate one of them. Boy I'm not crazy over fruits but if I wasn't knew the Chilly dogs is the most delicious food on the world, I would say that these and before the stranger could say anything I ate all the three. Suddenly I could feel new energy surrounds my body. I jumped up on my feet being ready to challenge that dragon, monster… thing again, but then I collapsed once again.

I guess I need a bit more rest but as soon as I'll get better I'll find It and teach him a lesson or two.

Who might the mysterious creature be? I'm sure you guys already know It, but if you do please don't spoil It, so those who doesn't will find out eventually.  
Anyway here you go Silvaze fans! In the next chappie we will have Taiream (or Crails. It depends on how you like to call It.) and a little bit of Shadouge as well.

Sneeze - Among my OCs if you sneeze It means „I have a plan. Follow me"! Usually the other members know right away what do they have to do.  
I didn't write Henko's opinion about the future because I already did It in the first chapter.  
As for Tara's Blade's and Saber's story, I may write a prequel telling It, after finishing this one, but right know I don't want to write multiple stories.


	6. Chapter 5 - Recruitings and Collectings

Chapter 5 - Recruitings and Collectings

ALERT! COMMON POV CHANGE!

Other than that? Well I started to write Chapter six last day, but I) also have to study to my informatics and literature exams, so It might take about as much time to upload as the previous chapter. Still, I'll do my best to upload sooner, but I think you have to wait a bit longer. That's all I wanted to say now on with the disclaimer.

The Sonic characters (with the exception Noah who belongs to Christian Ape99) are belong to Sega, the Pokemon characters are belong to Gamefreak. I only own the Kinetic girls, their crushes and my Pokemon OCs.

Caley's POV  
\- Teaching Shock to some manners: Check! Next thing on my to-do list is gather the team. I think the best way to do It is to ask all the Fly types I can find, so I'll finish It faster. As I flew around the evening sky I've noticed two orange figures flying so slow, I would be faster than them even if I would sleep-fly. I hid behind a cloud, peeking the unfolding love between the fox and the bunny rabbit.  
\- It was such a beautiful day, isn't It Tails? - she asked.  
\- It sure is Cream.  
\- Chao, chao! - Cheese piped.  
\- Cheese agrees with us. - she translated her Chao friend's words. - How are you by the way?  
\- Great, thank you! I've just finished fixing the motor of the X Tornado and now It is just as good as new! Umm... What about you?  
\- Well I mostly played with Cheese, helping to my mother, having tea parties, like usual. Sometimes I wish I could go on adventures with you guys. But I don't like fighting if I doesn't have to and I am not a very good fighter neither.  
\- Come on, you're actually a great fighter! Think about how well you've battled with Emerl!  
\- That's true... - they stopped flying, silently looking at the setting sun. - If only he wouldn't have to die.  
\- Yes... But we've taught him many things. - he smiled to her rabbit friend. Looking at him she cannot help but smile too. It turned into laugh when Cheese wiped her tears away with his hands (A/N Yes, hands. I don't think they have paws).  
\- Hehe, you're right!  
\- Umm Cream?  
\- Yes Tails?  
\- Can I say something to you?  
\- Yes. What do you want to say?  
\- I lo...  
\- It's not very nice to just disturb his love confession just like that, but I am not the first one who does such things. We must hurry! - she thought - and besides he has the whole journey in front of him to tell her how he feels.  
\- Hey guys! - I said as I flew up from my hideout. The two tailed fox looked heartbroken, while his girlfriend sighed and gave me an death glare. Cheese naturally copied her. My answer was a "Would have been better if I disturb you after the love confession?" look.  
She rolled her eyes, which was pretty weird because, she isn't the kind of Mobian who acts like that. Apparently she didn't lose her manner, because she forced a smile to her face and asked.  
\- Good evening Miss. Caley. What brings you here?  
\- There is something I would like to ask. Please fly to the nearby areas and tell every member of the Sonic Heroes that an adventure is ahead, so if they want to help out they can come. It's going to be very dangerous and It takes great fighters like you two to overcome both the enemies and the challenges... - then I winked to them. In the sudden quiet I could hear a pair of wings flapping near to us.  
The flaps were too quick to be Charmy's but more common than Jolt enormous Thunderbird wing flaps. Glow is probably still healing Grovyle, while Data's is researching various information, and besides you hear no flapping when he flies since he only has normal Flight ability without any bonuses. So It can be one Mobian. One very sly bat.  
\- ...And perhaps even Jewels... - I said out loud trying to sound convincing.  
\- Huh? - a deep voice called. In the next minute a white figure flew out from behind a cloud.  
\- Rouge! - Tails said in a surprised voice, then he facepalmed. I am sure inside he said something like this: It wasn't enough that Caley heard us but now she eavesdropped as well? This is definitely not his day!  
\- Hi there. How did you knew I am here? - she turned to me.  
\- No one can fool my instincts! - I bragged. She crossed her arms and looked at me with disbelief.  
\- Okay fine! I've heard your wings flapping in the sudden silence! But I really have good instincts, you know!  
\- Yeah right!  
\- Anyway, can I count on you as well?  
\- You can. - she nodded. I think she fell for the jewel story. Who knows? According to the legends there are explorers who are searching for treasures, and gemstones are count as treasures, right?  
\- Then let's go team! - Tails said and he flew away - with Cream by his side - to west, following the setting sun's rays hand in hand.  
Rouge chuckled then she flew away to the opposite direction towards the GUN Headquarters. I've been watched her slowly turning into a black point in the distance. I would swear to Gaia she would fly towards Angel Island, but It looks like I was wrong. It doesn't matter though. If she doesn't goes there, then I will!

Noah's POV  
I must admit working together with Tara and her friends wasn't that bad, but I am what I am. A lone wolf. I'm doing everything better on my own. I must find those Chaos Emeralds! If the legend is true, and something miraculous happens if you gather all the seven, then I must do that, because a miracle is something I really need! I must fix my Diamond Ring! Without It, I can't travel through time. Now, if my senses don't fail me - and they never do - one of the powerful gemstones are around here, in the meadow before a place called Kingdom Valley.  
Just as I thought. A black hedgehog hold the green one in his hands.  
\- CHAOS CONTROL! - he yelled. In the next moment he disappeared then reappeared again somewhere else.  
\- So you can teleport with them as well? Good to know. It may come handy in some situations. - I thought. I've had an idea on how can I get It from him. It wasn't fair, but I had no choice! I sneaked towards him as close as I could then soothed my laser towards his head then to his hands. Just as I've expected, he dropped It. I grabbed It in mid-air before he could do anything.

Shock's POV  
I cannot believe It! How could Caley put me in trouble then just leave me alone? She supposed to be my friend! If I see her again I am gonna return the favor!  
With full charge! It wasn't my fault! He just wasn't tough enough!  
I snapped out of my thoughts as I've heard a pair of footsteps coming closer and closer. Then the sound of flapping wings. Oh great! Whoever It is will be It will definitely takes his or her time to make fun of me. Well the only thing I can do is act natural like I don't even care about being trapped here at all.  
\- Stay still. - a voice above my head called. - I did. Now that my humiliation is drawing near who cares if I am obedient or not? The next thing I've heard is a popping sound. I carefully looked up. The bubble! It disappeared! Thank Gaia! I was so relieved and overjoyed I pretty much forgot to keep my usual cool and hugged the person who stood next to me.  
\- What are you doing?! Let me go! - he ordered. His shout made me back to my senses like an alarm. I jumped away like the person just burned me.  
It was Jolt the Thunderbird. He looked similar to Jet but his feather were red orange and yellow colored like a Phoenix (Which makes sense at some point because they say his mother is* a Phoenix), but they were sharp and pointy like the quills of the hedgehogs. He also had three feathers on his forehead and two wings on his back. He wore a watch on his left wrist, goggles on his head and black and white sneakers with a yellow lightning mark on them.  
\- I am sorry... - I whispered. Why am I whispering and saying sorry! I didn't do anything, right? Right?! Right! Then why am I feel guilty or want to make things better? Okay, this is official! I went insane! I looked at the Thunderbird. He gave me an angry glare but he didn't said anything until...  
\- Heheh! I've never seen cuter couple than you two. - a sassy voice called out from the trees. It belonged to a straw colored Coyote. Usually I would give him a piece of my mind but this time I was far too worried.  
\- Trick! What are you doing here? - Jolt asked doing his best to ignore him.  
\- Telling you the message Double-Tail* told me. Caley says there is a new adventure ahead and everyone who wants to go are invited. But I guess you two are just too busy preparing to your honeymoon to come.  
\- You know, I wouldn't be so insolent if I were you. You know I am faster and stronger than you'll ever be*!  
\- Then what are you waiting for? Prove It and try to catch me! - and with that he dashed away. The electric bird followed. I rolled my eyes. Jolt and Trick were rivals even before Sonic and Shadow learned the existence of this word.*  
Well, whatever! Now that I'm free, I'll find Caley and the gang. I am not going to bore myself to death while they're having all the fun!

Noah's POV  
Misty Swamp. It radiates strange energy, what isn't like anything I've ever felt. There is no doubt, the fifth one is around here somewhere. There were less robots here. I think It's because they can't function well in the fog. Good thing I don't have such problem so I can snatch the Emerald from them. Speaking of which, I can see It!  
\- DARK PULSE! - a deep voice yelled as a crimson eye flashed through the mist. It's owner was a creepy, fat humanoid ghost with a mouth on his stomach. His attack is almost hit me but I was able to evade It.  
\- You give that Emerald to me right NOW! - he ordered. Then out of nowhere six smaller, purple, diamond eyed, goblin looking creatures surrounded me.  
\- Do what he says! Wee-hee! - one of them grinned.  
\- Yeah, you have no choice anyways! - the other one laughed.  
\- You got the wrong Panda, creep! I'll never give It up!  
\- Then try to beat us... if you can of course, Wee-hee!  
\- You bet I will! - I said in a cocky tone.  
The purple ghosts surrounded me, then used their claws to attack. I was able to shoot one of them. He was surprisingly weak. But when I had to battle with three of them, they were more challenging.  
To make things harder to big Ghost used It's fist to hit me with Ice Punch. They were too fast for me so I've ended up tired very soon. It's time to try out that trick the black hedgehog did.  
\- CHAOS CONTROL! - I yelled but nothing has happened. I just noticed the dark ghost is just about to charge a powerful looking purple orb from the mouth on his stomach.  
\- SHADOW BALL! - he yelled as he released the sphere. Okay, let's try this one more time.  
\- CHAOS CONTROL! - teleport me to the Emerald. - I wished. I couldn't even consider what I wanted but I was already there. I grabbed the gem then rushed away.  
\- Bye folks, see you later! - I taunted then ran away.  
\- After him! - the big ghost ordered, but by this time I made my getaway.

Rouge's POV  
I made my way towards Kingdom Valley because they told me Shadow is there practicing Chaos Control. The news that the Big blue couldn't handle with the dragon-beast who just appeared in the town ran across the town faster than him, so I guess he wants to prove he is not just the Ultimate Life form but also better than him... like always!  
It doesn't matter to me. I will be by her side just as I have told him in that day! I was so lost in thoughts I almost flew past him.  
\- Hi Shadow what's up? - I asked as I flew next to him while he was running.  
\- Some stranger panda stole the green Chaos Emerald from me. I am gonna find him and show him not to mess with me!  
\- Sounds like a plan! Can I come?  
\- If you really want to. - he asked on a serious tone. Wait! Was that a smile on his face? I took another look. He frowned again.  
Well was It smile or not I'm sure he is happy to see me, which is good to know. I grabbed the Emerald I've found on a mission and throwed to his hands. He jumped and caught It in mid-air.  
\- Thank you. - he nodded. This time I was definitely sure I saw that smile on his face which made me smile as well as I've flied by his side.

Noah's POV  
Next stop, Chasm Mine. It's even darker than the swamp used to be, luckily the shine of the Emerald emitted enough light for me to see my surroundings. The robots are returned as well as half ghost, half mole looking creatures who used nasty tricks to defeat me. First they dug underground then either appeared out of nowhere and slashed with their claws or rammed towards me. It didn't matter though, because I reached the deepest parts of the mine anyway. I was about to grab It when a black ball slammed me to the wall.  
\- Give back what you stole! - he commanded.  
\- No way! I must gather them all. - I answered.  
\- Well in that case we get It from you. - a sassy female voice answered from above my head. I didn't see who or what she was, but she sounded determined. I usually don't like fighting with girls but as I've said before I had no choice!  
It was a very difficult battle! Now that he had an Emerald as well he could use his attack called Chaos Spear.  
Normally I could evade attacks like this, all I have to do is stay still when he yells the name of the attack, then jump away in the last moment, but It was lot more difficult than It sounds, because his girlfriend constantly attacked me from the air getting the advantage of me not seeing in the dark while she - probably - can.  
I swear to Gaia she fights like a bat. If things are going to be like this I'm going to lose fast. I've had to make sure It's just one versus one or I'm going to lose for sure!  
\- CHAOS CONTROL! - I yelled then teleported to outside waiting for my enemies to follow me. Minutes passed but none of them are showed up. I guess they're a lot smarter than I thought.  
Okay! Plan B. If he could attack using the Emeralds then I can fuse them to unleash an attack as well.  
\- CHAOS LASER! - I shouted then charged my Diamond Ring towards the top of the mine where I was standing, then jumped up so I can make sure I will land safely on my feet, instead of falling and hurting myself.  
Down there I couldn't see the annoying female only the black guy and he didn't looked pleased. His crimson eyes were filled with rage and hatred towards me. The explosion must have covered his love.  
\- YOU'LL PAY FOR DOING THIS! CHAOS CONTROL! - he yelled. I could feel my body slowing down, then the next thing I know is he began to kick and punch me wherever he could. If things keep going that way I'll die for sure. My only chance is to use Chaos Control right after the effects of his is ended, then use It as well allowing me to escape. I did as I thought. He looked rather confused as he realized his ability was used against him. I knew I don't have much time to escape and ran away as fast as I could.

Shadow's POV  
After I finally have been able to move again, my first thought was to run after him. It wasn't enough he stole the Emerald again, but he killed her as well.  
A faint cough broke the silence. If I'll chase him then who will help her? I didn't think twice but grabbed the first brick I saw then throwed It away. I repeated this until I saw a black wing. I kept digging until I removed the collapsed building parts from her. She hurt seriously. Wounds were all over her body and her wings looked like they're broken but other than that she lied there unconsciously. I checked her wrist.  
She had pulse, which means she is alive! Then she coughed.  
\- Sha... Shadow? - she asked faintly.  
\- Shhhs... - I answered softly. - she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her to Glow's house.

Noah's POV  
I've got four only one is left. Speaking of which I can feel the radiation of the fourth one. It comes from a place called Tempest Heights. Sounds like a tall place, but I won't turn back down!  
The robots were here as well, but this time I could see weird yellow electric monsters. It was hard to define what kind of creatures were they, because they were surrounded by a strange electric force field. But I could see they were based on various insects and mammals. They gave me lot if trouble especially when they paralyzed me, so It took me for a while to reach the summit, but It's worth It!  
It was so high I could see nothing but clouds. There was an old building what is most likely destroyed by the weather. It looked like some kind of old temple, what once must have been an amazing building and even though It's not reflects the beauty of It's former self, It's still worth seeing It. Better yet, the Emerald is right here in an old relic. I was about to take It when...  
A lightning struck and It rolled away. Then out of nowhere a metallic arm grabbed It before I could get It back. The owner of the arm was a giant bird if prey robot with a human sitting in It. It was fat like the grey ghost, I've fought before, but if he was creepy, then he is dumb looking.  
\- So you're another one of Sonic's friends! I'm not recommend getting in my way or you'll be sorry!  
\- I don't know what you're talking about, I am only friend of myself and I don't really feel like fight with you neither. I only want that Emerald!  
\- Hmph! All of the Emeralds are mine and if you think otherwise then get ready to get killed by my newest creation, the Egg-Buzzard!  
I've got four of them and this ugly machine bird is not going to stop me from getting the fifth one! Unfortunately after a few seconds I understood I needed more than determination to beat that metal bird. No matter where did I go he kept following while shooting lasers and bombs non-stop and It was so defensive I couldn't find any weak-point. There was nothing to hit with and no vulnerable spots neither.  
I nearly collapsed when I realized the only reason why he was able to take hits so well because - thanks to the Emerald It has - It can control the weather so every single lightning what strikes from the clouds, lands inside It allowing It to fill with enough electricity. If I want to beat It the only possible way is to overload It.  
I've combined the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and my Diamond Ring once. Let's see if I can do It once again. I grabbed the red one while I thought: drain the lightning then shoot It towards the other Emerald. It did. After the fifth shoot It's got so overcharged It fell down to the ground allowing me to hit It a few times. I had to repeat It six times which isn't too much but since I've fought with various enemies today It took a lot away from my energy. After the sixth hit, the Egg-Buzzard blasted away in the sky, leaving black smoke behind.  
Few seconds after It disappeared, It began to rain. At least I'm going to cool down a little. In the next minute various electric insects and bugs surrounded me. I was at the end of my strength but if these creatures are want to fight, I'm not going to hold anything back. Then the biggest one - who still wasn't bigger than my knee, but I think It was their leader - stood in front of me and gave me the Emerald then lead me to a cottage further away. Inside It there was a bed, a bathroom and a table filled with food.  
\- Are these for me? - I asked. - the little insects nodded then ran outside the door. I didn't cared about them too much, but made my way to the bathroom and had a shower. When I came out I've found a letter on the table, It said: To the mighty hero who rescued us from the Evil Lightning Predator of the skies.

I've opened the letter then began to read It.

We are called the Voltage Bugs, because we drain lightning bolts from the sky in order to survive. We lived in peace and happiness until baldy nosehair came and used It's Evil Lightning Predator of the Skies to steal the energy from us, for his own destructive ways. But thanks to you, brave warrior, we can live in this place in harmony again. We're sincerely sorry for attacking you, but we didn't knew you mean no harm. Please accept the cottage, the food and the Magical Diamond as our gratitude for saving us.

Yours sincerely the nation of the voltage bugs.

\- So now I'm the hero of this place. Honorable. As much as I want to hurry, I think It won't hurt staying here for a day. Tomorrow I'll make my way back to the girls so I can see what kind of miracle the legend says.

Knuckles's POV  
I must admit. Today was a nice day indeed! It was sunny, but It wasn't too hot, since the wind was blowing. Not a cloud in the sky and most importantly, no Batgirls who are trying to steal the Master Emerald! Suddenly I've heard a pair of wings flapping around me. The flaps were bigger than the seagulls who are usually flying around the island. I was judging too early.  
Well whatever. I still can teach to her a lesson or two! I pretend I'm sleeping then when she doesn't expects I'll attack her. I could hear her coming closer and closer... Okay NOW! - I thought and I was about to punch her but I have missed and the next thing I know I was standing there with a water sword was pointing to my throat. Come on, not her again! Oh well, at least she isn't here to steal anything.  
\- Morning Knucklehead! Rise and Shine! - she giggled.  
\- One don't call me like that, two I wasn't sleeping and three get out of here before I'll make you!  
\- Well if you really wish to fight, I am not going to hold back anything! But I wouldn't be so reckless if I were you. After all, this is the second time my sword meets with your throat... - she's got a good point. After a few minutes she slowly moved her weapon away from me until and put It back to It's place. - It's like It was yesterday of the first one:  
I was flying around, looking for the park near to Station Square to find a friend of mine. I've found this island trying to get some information from the locals. You mistook me with her and attacked me but I could evade you, and point my sword to your neck. Then after telling I mean no harm to you, I've told you everything about you, like you were an open book because I know everything about legendary and mythical beings... - she said this with pure innocence in her voice, while she was hand standing and whipping her fishtail back and forth, like she was trying not to lose balance, but It was obvious she just pretended all of this, so no wonder I started to lose my patient.  
\- If you doesn't have anything to say or ask then leave! I don't care about your stupid sword. I am still stronger!  
\- Well okay I'll come to the point then. We are going to an adventure tomorrow and I was wondering if would you come with me... I mean us!  
\- With you? Forget about It! With the others? - I didn't felt too much difference. But It was a long time since we actually had some fight to do, so I am itching for some good brawl... - Give me a few days to think about It.  
\- Roger! - she nodded, then flew up, but then she stopped. - Oh no! - then I saw a small bottle falling from her hands, right towards the... Master Emerald!  
\- NOOOOOO! - I yelled and tried to catch the bottle but I couldn't. It broke into pieces and the grey liquid passed off from It.  
\- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?  
\- Accidentally dropped one of my potions. I am sorry. - she tilt her head down. No tricks, no pretended innocence she was earnest this time. She didn't make a big deal out if It though, because she knew It was an accident, but she didn't tried to pretend like nothing is happened neither.  
But then the grey goo began to grew until It was the size of us. As It grew It became more orange-ish and the shape of an Echidna. Then the thing suddenly gave a flash, so we had to cover our eyes. When we opened a familiar face stood in front of us. It was... Tikal the Echidna! It cannot be her, can she?  
\- Where am I? - she asked confusedly. I looked to Caley. She looked just as confused as I am, but I could see a slight anger in her eyes.  
\- I see. So that potion was the one what allows to revive creatures if It touches something he or she is connected with. Interesting... - she wasn't really talking to us but rather just to herself.  
\- Is such thing possible? - I asked. She snapped out of her thoughts.  
\- Yes, my potions can do anything! - she looked even more confused because she checked her right ankle where weren't any watches, saying.  
\- Oh look at the time, I gotta go now! There are plenty of things I must do! If you made up your mind Knuckles just tell m...  
\- I'll go! - I answered while my eyes were still on Tikal.  
\- Oh okay... See ya two*! - and with that she flew away.  
\- Goodbye! - Tikal waved. - Is she your friend?  
\- Not really. - I growled as I've turned my head towards the way she flew. She stayed at one place looking at us. But as soon as she saw I was watching her she turned around and flied away.

Noah's POV  
Finally five out of the seven legendary items are in my possession. All I need to do is go back to the valley and unite them with the other two and I'll be able to fix my treasure.  
\- So we finally meet. - a sinister voice spoke up. I turned my head towards the way It came from. It belonged to a creature I've never seen before. A humanoid looking monster with black skin looking like some kind of cloth, waving white hair and a red object around his neck.  
\- Who are you? - I asked on a distrustful tone.  
\- My name is Darkrai, better known as the creator of the Dark Ring.  
I remembered from the legend I've heard in the future.  
\- I'm not going to give It back to you! It's mine!  
\- Have you forgotten that I was the one who created It? It belongs to me!  
I thought about It for a moment before I've answered.  
\- You have a good point but still, if my ancestor is entrusted me to protect It, then I'm going to do just that!  
\- So you want be difficult huh? Then I recommend of you to do not hold anything back because I'm not going to do It neither!  
\- I'll never do that! - I answered boldly.  
\- Good. Dark Void! - he shouted as he released tons of creepy looking circles towards me. I could feel myself more and more tired and as much as I've struggled to stay awake, but I've slowly fell asleep.

Swift's POV  
It was nighttime. I could see the stars around me flickering in the night sky. I was walking around the meadow looking for a specific Dark. His name was Phantom. The best way to describe his appearance is if you imagine the Dark Hedgehog embodiment of a Dark Run, Power Chao, which is interesting because he has one. She is called Ebo, after the Ebony color shade.  
Unfortunately we don't know too much about her past. Phantom found her egg in the Valley and decided to keep her. Data says her previous owner maybe did many things what is "wrong from a hero's point of view" that's why she evolved into a Dark chao, but since she looks happy and energetic he (or she) must have been treated her very well, otherwise the little Chao would never reborned in the first place!  
Most dark Chaos are usually pranksters who like really mean jokes and so as she. However behind the deathly glare you'll find a very romantic creature who would do anything just to make Flash and Phantom fell in love with each other (Mainly because she fell for her Chao, Crest).  
Unfortunately her efforts are almost pointless, since even if his true crush Blade wouldn't care about him at all, which is not true, Phantom still would show more interest towards Tara, who is currently all alone.  
Besides Flash hates anything Dark and absolutely despises pranks. Overall I don't have to worry about losing her.  
\- Swift. - a calm voice called my name. It was him. As soon as I have reached the tree he was sitting in I've stopped to catch my breath.  
\- Hi Phantom. Hi Ebo.  
\- Chao! - she waved with a smile.  
\- Hello Swift. What brings you here?  
\- Well Cream and Cheese told me that there is a new adventure and we can go if we want.  
\- An adventure you say? - he looked to his Chao friend. Naturally she copied him. - Chao, Chao?  
\- Well It's been a while since we've had an adventure... We'll go, right Ebo?  
\- Chao!  
\- Great! The meeting place is at Tara's house! Let's go! - and with that they dashed to Tara's house racing with each other.

Sonic's POV  
After a good rest and those berries my energy slowly returned so I've decided to take walk outside. As soon as I left the warehouse I saw the guy who rescued me. He was looking at the stars. Now that I could see well again I could define him better. He wore indigo clothes, a violet cape and a purple mask. They hid him so well I couldn't even define what kind of creature he is.  
\- You should rest some more, you didn't recovered fully yet. - he warned. Despite I could not just see but hear him better, I still didn't understood why is his voice sounds so weird.  
\- Yeah right! But I've had enough doing nothing so I came out. Why did you save me by the way?  
She didn't said anything but looked at the night sky before answered.  
\- Have you heard a Mobian named Blaze the Cat?  
\- Of course I have! She ended up in our World a few years ago with the quest to save hers. At first she was very cold and distant but with the help of my friends, we could make her understand how important to have friends by your side. Why did you asked?  
He didn't said anything but kept staring the night sky. Suddenly an earsplitting sound broke the silence and the stranger's mask was broken allowing me to see hi... I mean her face. She was... Blaze!

Blaze's POV  
I covered my ears to protect them from the noise what was so loud I even closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw him looking at me very surprisedly. I tapped my face with my hands. The mask is gone! I stood up, wanting to run away but in the last moment he grabbed my hand making me blush.  
Suddenly I was able to remember what happened! I turned back to him. For a few minutes he stood there staring me, then let my hand go quickly like It would burned him, which - despite I can - I didn't.  
\- You see... after I gone I had amnesia and forgot everything... except you... - I said shyly. - But now I remember everything.  
\- I see... - he answered. Suddenly It seemed like everything stops and there is no one in this world, only he and I. As I looked into his eyes, I lost in these green orbs of his, but he couldn't take his eyes of from me neither.  
In the next minute I've heard a beautiful melody, what I've never heard before. It was calm and peaceful like the night sky. It made sleepier as I've listened It. Before I could consider what happens with me I slowly fell asleep. The last thing I remember is he hugged me tightly in my dreams pulling me closer so I could hear his heart beating as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Third person's POV  
\- Yes I do! - Amy said as she awakened from a beautiful dream of hers. In It Sonic really married her! She felt like she is in heaven. She looked around the room. Everybody was there except, Tara, Data and... Sonic! If anyone, then he wants to come to this adventure. - she thought - I know! I'll find him and tell him right now. She quietly opened the door and ran towards Soleanna.  
\- Where are you running in such a hurry? - a gray lemur asked as she ran past him.  
\- To find Sonic, bye Data!  
He rolled his eyes establishing the fact, that doesn't matter how many research he does, he'll never understands girls!

Oh my, if Amy finds out that Sonic is sleeping with Blaze she's going to kill her for sure. Will she do? Find out in the next chapter.  
First things first: Data is not a Tails copy, just because both of them are long tailed Fly types and are the brains of the group. You'll see he is quieter, clumsier and more like a down-to-earth worrywart and anyways he prefers researching information over fixing machines and building planes.  
Second things second: I don't think I have to explain Baldy Nosehair, but I do have to the „Magical Diamond"… Since Diamonds are the most expensive jewels I think they sparkle more than Emeralds.  
And third things third: Caley mentioned Charmy's name, I'm not going to include Team Chaotix.  
Reason: Vector is my least favorite modern Sonic characters simply because It based on my least favorite animal. Charmy is annoying but at least It's design is more likeable and Espio is… meh! 

His mother is a Phoenix - Phoenixes are immortal since they're able to reborn so if Jolt's mother is a Phoenix then she's going to live forever, that's why It isn't in past tense.  
Double-Tail - That's how Trick calls Tails. He has a nickname for almost everybody.  
I am faster and stronger than you'll ever be - According to the Superpower wiki Tricksters are usually very weak.  
Jolt and Trick were rivals even before Sonic and Shadow learned the existence of this word. - Reference to an ancient Indian story known as the Bridge of Gods.  
In It the Coyote's sons were killed by a Thunderbird who didn't allowed any animal to cross the mountain where he lived and the trickster asked the gods to help him defeat the savage bird.  
Jolt isn't evil though but the origin of why these two are rivals is possibly the legend which happened far before the blue- and the black blur are ended up rivals.  
See ya two - It's Caley's catchphrase. I didn't misspelled It.


	7. Chapter 6 - Back to the Future

Chapter 6 - Back to the Future

Here goes the sixth Chapter where our heroes finally make their way to the future!  
I know, It's been a while since the last upload, but I had other things to do among others, art Tara, filling her BIO and upload her to Sonic Fanon wikia.  
Now you can see the way she looks, even though I don't recommend It if you already imagined her because I'm sure she is way different than you've imagined!  
I've also finished sketching Caley and Glow (Her shoes were so damn difficult!).  
Saber and Blade are going to be a bit more difficult since all the "cool quills" are done before and copying other OCs **on purpose** is not just cheating and makes makes mines unoriginal. With all being said, on with the story and the disclaimer.  
I only own my OCs. The rest of the Pokemon characters are belong to Gamefreak and the rest of the Sonic characters (except Noah who belongs to Christian Ape99) are belongs to Sega.

Shadow arrived to Glow's cottage but he found no one inside. He looked expressionless as always but deep inside he was more nervous than ever. He was about to turn around and look for her again, when he saw a teal colored fox with two water wings.  
Caley was on her usual daily flight when she saw them. Thinking they might be in trouble she descended to the ground.  
\- Good morning Shadow. - she welcomed him when she finally saw the injured bat. - What's happened to her?  
\- We attacked a stranger Panda in order to get back the Chaos Emerald he stole from me, but he overlaid the roof, completely covering her. I know she is alive but I must take her to Glow as soon as possible.  
The hydrokinetic fox understood It completely because before he could say anything, she grabbed him and flew towards Tara's house.  
\- Well here we are. - she announced as she opened the door. The only mobian they've found there was Glow.  
\- Good morning! - she chirped happily, but then she saw the white bat on his hands. - Oh my Gaia! Put her down to the bed and let me take a look at her! - she commanded. The black blur usually never liked taking orders from anyone and if he wouldn't worry about his girlfriend, he would have send the worrywart nurse to another dimension.  
After a few minutes silence, she closed her eyes and nodded.  
\- I can heal her. - she smiled to them. - I need a few hours to do that.  
\- Can I stay with her? - he asked.  
\- Of course, if you worry about her that much! - she giggled. The black hedgehog didn't say anything, but his cheeks are turned into red. Caley chuckled, then made her way towards the doors.  
\- Oh by the way. - she smiled as she turned around. - Glow, I and the others are discussed after a few hours we leave to the Future of Darkness and help Grovyle, Celebi, Henko and her friends stop Primal Dialga.  
\- Who is Primal Dialga? - Shadow cut in.  
\- He is the Dragon Pokemon who killed Elise, then skedaddled with Iblis inside him.  
\- I see. - he nodded while he clenched his fists. - I'll go with you as well!  
\- That's the spirit! - the fish tailed fox smiled. - Oh, speaking of which. If you meet with the Panda next time, don't kill him. He isn't evil. He helped us getting back to the future.  
\- Maybe... but he nearly killed her.  
\- I'm sure he didn't mean to do It! - Glow added.  
\- How did you know? You've never met with him? - he asked.  
\- I trust in Caley's instincts!  
\- At least someone does! - the hydrokinetic female remarked. - So It's a deal?  
\- I'm not going to kill him, but I cannot promise he can get away with It easily!  
\- That's fine by me, just make sure we concentrate our anger those who we all hate. - Caley asked. He nodded and ran out of the door.

Meanwhile near to the Warehouse...

Hmmm hm hmm hmmm... - a a quiet voice hummed in her sleep in the top of the roof. It belonged to Tara. She was the one who played the beautiful lullaby on her flute to make Blaze and Sonic fell in love with each other, proving that Silver and Amy feels more towards each other than what they show.  
However, after a while she fell asleep as well awaking to the footsteps of the pink hedgehog.  
She wasn't necessarily loud, but the amokinetic female had very sensitive ears, easily picking up even the quietest whispers miles away from her.  
She nearly fell from the roof when she heard her and despite how sleepy she was she knew right away, if she sees them together she will kill her for sure... or what's worse - since It's not that easy to defeat Blaze - hurts herself seriously.  
Despite the fact that Sonic hates when she chases him he truly cares about her, so if Blaze accidentally - I don't know - burns her alive there is no way he'll ever forgives It to her.  
She grabbed her flute quickly and played another lullaby making her fall asleep.  
\- Phew, that was close. Now I'll leave you here until I'll alert them. - she decided and rushed towards the dark building.  
There, Blaze already awakened a while ago, but she didn't wanted to wake Sonic up because she knew if he will, this feeling, what hides inside her, might goes away forever, so she just sat there quietly... until Tara appeared at the top of the ceiling holding onto the shutter.  
For a minute the two strangers did nothing but stared each other. The purple female felt very awkward about a complete stranger sees her with him, while Tara - seeing that Blaze is actually alive - closed her eyed, sighed, then quietly whispered down to the fire feline.  
\- Amy is here. You gotta get out as fast as you can.  
\- Who is Amy?  
\- A very protective hedgehog who kills everybody who dares to be with his Sonic.  
\- I see... - she stopped talking as she saw the blue blur stretching and slowly waking up. After a big yawn he opened his eyes but It took him a while to realize all this time he slept by pulling the fire cat close to her. He jumped away from her just like he did last night.  
At first they did nothing but looked from one to the another, when an evil laugh broke the silence.  
They recognized It right away and run out from the warehouse. There they found Eggman sitting inside his Egg-Buzzard. In the wings of the robot there was the pink hedgehog who was still sleeping.  
At first Tara wanted to facepalm realizing if she doesn't drowse her, she could at least try to escape, but she didn't wanted to put herself in trouble, so she decided to stay quiet, like she doesn't know anything about It but tries to make It better by helping out wherever she can.  
\- Well, well what we have here? Sonic and his little girlfriends.  
\- Give Amy back! - the blue blur demanded ignoring his arch nemesis.  
\- Like I would do that! Instead I'll destroy you with my newest creation.  
\- Good luck, you'll need It! - he smirked trying to chase his worry and doubt away. He rarely fights in team and even when he does, he usually teams up with boys, so having two girls by his side made him feel a bit uneasy, but he knew Blaze is a very strong and dangerous fighter and - even though her powers aren't meant for combat - you shouldn't take Tara lightly neither.  
Unfortunately they had very bad chances. It flied so high they couldn't reach It and therefore land attack neither. Then again, the metal bird could deliver massive damage to them.  
\- Guys I have a plan. - the brown rabbit whispered and before the others could say anything, she kept talking. - Sonic could lead him down, while Blaze and I jump up to the rooftop and attack him from there.  
\- Showing off with your jumping skills aren't you? Typical.  
\- So what if I do? This plan actually tests all of us acrobatic skills. Or I suppose you have a better plan, do you?  
\- Stop fighting you two! This is a good plan. We can also try combining our attacks to the same spot, we may deal more damage.  
\- Sounds good to me! Let's roll! - Sonic grinned then jumped up to the nearest tree. - Hey Egghead! Is that a robot or a pile of trash? - he taunted his enemy and led him towards the ground.  
\- Hmph! He is the one who talks about „showing off" and „typical"! - the amokinetic rabbit remarked but followed her new „friend" to the roof and did as they discussed. As soon as the machine bird was available distance, they began to charge their moves towards It's head:  
\- Star Whirlwind!  
\- Fire Claw!  
\- Blue Tornado!  
Since the robot was already weakened once by Noah, It's defense system was worse so It doesn't took them too much time to beat It.  
\- NOOOOOO! - the evil scientist yelled, then turned towards the trio. - You three were lucky this time! But I'm going to return one day and beat you all! - he growled as he jumped to his Egg-Mobile and flew away.  
\- If you like losing so much then feel free to come back for more! - Sonic taunted, then he realized their main objective was to save Amy.  
He jumped up to the top of the robot, carefully picking his friend up. The pink hedgehog opened her eyes slowly looking into the deep green eyes of his hero. At first she was confused but in the next moment she hugged him tenderly because she was still sleepy.  
\- Oh Sonic I'm so glad I've found you! - she said joyfully. Usually he would find emotional hugs like this gross, but for some reason he didn't mind It this time.  
\- Me too, Ames, me too. - he sighed as he helped her get up to her feet. It was pointless. - Tara thought. - She slept, not injured.  
\- By the way. - Amy remembered. - There is something I wanted to tell you!  
\- Please don't tell me It's a love confession!  
\- Why not? You don't like me? - she said with teary eyes. Before he could answer the brown female cut in.  
\- He is already engaged with the wind! But It's okay. Being second is not that bad!  
\- You didn't get enough last day?!  
\- Nope. Now what? - she asked even though she knew the answer very well. The agitated hedgehog grabbed her hammer and tried to whack the sassy rabbit, who is already started running away from her.  
For a while the two of them remained silent watching scene. Finally the lavender cat began to talk.  
\- About what happened last night...  
\- Don't worry, It's forgotten and It will stays between the two of us, I'll promise.  
\- No, that's not what I've meant to say.  
Sonic looked at her curiously.  
\- Then... what?  
\- It's... - she started but then Tara returned.  
\- Phew, I finally get her off my back! - she tried to catch her breath - Anywho, what she meant to say is, that… - and she told them everything.  
\- An adventure you say? I'm in!  
\- Likewise. It's not like I could go anywhere.  
\- Great then... - let's go. - she wanted to say but then her pursuer, spotted her again and ran to the direction she was in. - Racetomyhouse123GO! - she gabbled.  
\- Hehe! Let's go! - the speedy hedgehog laughed and followed them - with Blaze by his side.

***

Since she was able to find a shortcut, Blaze get to the waiting place first. She stood there waiting for the others to catch up.  
\- Blaze! - a deep voice called her name from the skies. She looked up. It was Silver. For a moment they did nothing but looked each other. It was like they saved the world together a hundred years ago and now that they meet again they stood (levitate) there as two mobians who knew each other once.  
They were still friends who happy to see each other again but that heartbreaking emotion what they've felt, when they had to say goodbye is now vanished completely. They both knew that there is something what's happened with both of them... something new... and different. They tried to search for the words to explain this each other without hurting the other one's feelings.  
But then they heard the footsteps of two hedgehogs. They waved towards them then looked at each other again. They understood the situation without words so they nodded at the same time slowly, then the white Hedgehog gave his right hand.  
\- Best friends forever. - he said with an encouraging smile. She accepted It by giving her hand.  
\- Best friends forever.  
By this time Sonic, Amy and Tara are caught up. For a moment they stood there silently, until Glow came out from the house, welcoming them.  
Behind her Shadow walked with Rouge, who flew next to him.  
She was healthier than ever and It was obvious she was very grateful to the black blur because he saved her life.  
\- Hi guys!  
\- Hi Rouge. Long time no see! - Tara welcomed her with the usual greeting. - So what now?  
\- We're waiting for the others then finally get that adventure started! - a mischievous voice called from the sky.  
\- Oh hi Caley! I can see you're ready to go but about that waiting, I think I'm just going to run around Mosswood for a few times until those slowpokes arrive. See ya!  
\- Hey Sonic wait for me!

A few hours later...

\- Now that everybody is here, let me create the Passage of Time! - the time traveling fairy said as she closed her eyes and concentrated all her powers to one spot, until her hand began to glow. It grew bigger and shaped like some kind of gate.  
\- I… I did It. - she smiled, but suddenly her wings are stopped and slowly fell into Grovyle's hands.  
\- Celebi! - the reptile shouted.

Henko's POV  
I looked at the selfish creature I used to overlook because he wanted to decide the faith of a whole land all by himself.  
The once heartless Pokemon is now seems so to worry about someone other than himself. This can only mean two things: One, I was totally wrong about the future - which I highly doubt since I have friends who agree with me - and two the Dark Future is a place where you end up uncaring and emotionless but only if you don't have friends.  
Celebi is obviously Grovyle's partner but nothing more. I never understood how could they think they're brave enough for a sacrifice like that if they're too scarred to face with neither their emotions nor their own pasts.  
But now I think I could be like one of them, if I wouldn't have Blake, Jenny and perhaps even Nari by my side.  
Anyway, if this theory of mine is really true I have to be careful and try to protect both old and new friends of mine from turning into puppets with nothing but goals!  
\- Were you daydreaming? - Tara asked. I just noticed that we were the only ones who didn't enter the Passage of Time.  
\- I did...  
\- About what?  
\- I'll tell you about It later. Right now let's go to the future. - I said but I saw her hesitating.  
\- What's up?  
\- I can hear someone is moving around here. I think It's an enemy!  
\- An enemy? Are you sure you didn't just imagined It?  
\- Yes I'm sure. My ears are very sensitive. But I think the best for us is to ignore It, whatever It is!  
\- How come? - I asked confusedly. She didn't look at me but closed her eyes, like she is about to say something very wise. Suddenly the wind began to blow.  
\- Among us there is a phrase: A Kinetic Girl never fights alone! Not just because unity is strength, but if we'll fight now we may can't be there for others when they need us, perhaps even slowing others down by hurting ourselves.  
\- Good point. Come on then!  
\- Gotcha! - and with that the two of us walked through the gate...

Third person's POV  
Right after they disappeared a familiar face appeared from the bushes. It was Eggman.  
\- Well It looks like that rabbit is smarter than I thought. She knew there is no way defeating me hahaha!  
\- But doctor, if he is such a weakling, then why didn't you killed her now? - Cubot his yellow robot asked.  
\- Because if the place where they go is really so dark there is no possible way to see anything, I can get the advantage of finish them off by killing them one after another.  
\- But you can't see in the darkness! - Orbot his Red robot stated.  
\- I can, with this! - and he lifted his left hand. There were weird looking goggles in It.  
\- What is this?  
\- These are called Night Vision Goggles. With them you can easily find your way even in the darkest places. But enough from the questions! Let's head after them!  
\- Yes master! - they saluted and entered to the portal.

***

\- So... Where are we now? - Cubot asked.  
\- According to my radar we are in a place called Grim Outl... - his pal answered but he was cut off by an exploding noise. The two robot turned around and they sensed that the night vision goggles were exploded...

Dusknoir's POV  
\- You've called me master. - I bowed as I've entered the chamber. Now that Master Dialga sucked this ancient fire monster known as Iblis he is creepier than ever! But I'm not scarred! That weakling Duskull is history! Thanks to my master, I've learned that only the strong will survive and I am strong! His earth-shaking roar snapped me out from my thoughts.  
\- GROOOOAAAARHHH!  
\- Your power is indeed unbelievable. It is so strong, It could even kill Zekrom and Reshiram. The only one who is survived is Kyurem. Of course even he, the most powerful Pokemon couldn't stand a chance when It comes to your power...  
\- Master Dusknoir, master Dusknoir, master Dusknoir! - the Sableye ran into the room. Have they lost their mind? If the master is in bad mood - and no one ever saw Primal Dialga smile before - they will die for sure. Not that I care about them though, but then who I'm going to give orders to? For their sake It's better be important!  
\- New Pokemons appeared in the dark future and...  
\- And they're very powerful...  
\- One of them is a red punching Ground and Fighting type with white gloves!  
\- It wasn't Ground and Flying you idiot! I saw It gliding in the air like an Emolga. It was definitely a Ground and Flying.  
\- If It's a Flying type, then why did It used It's gloves to burrow under the ground? It's Ground/Fighting type for sure.  
\- Are you sure It wasn't the one of the creatures we've met in the past? Maybe they followed us? - the youngest of them asked.  
\- Hmph! No one asked you, you little wimp! They're far more primitive than that.  
\- He's right. - a sinister voice came from the darkness. - Those "Pokemons" are indeed the creatures from the past, but that's not the most interesting news.  
\- Then what? Spit It out already! - I asked. I know, I really should be grateful to Darkrai. If he doesn't destroys Temporal Tower, the Paralyzed Future wouldn't exist in the first place and neither me. But sometimes I really hate his attitude. The nightmare pokemon stepped out from the dark (since you can't have shadow without light, right?). He had black quils everywhere and the red object on his neck was blue.  
\- Are you Mega Evolved? - the youngest one asked.  
\- No just fused with the dark part of Solaris, known as... - but then his voice changed. - Mephiles. And the reason why I came is to warn you... Grovyle is returned... With Henko by her side!  
\- GROOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?! - Primal Dialga's roar was so loud this time, for a minute I thought I became deaf.  
\- As you wish master!  
\- Kill them, kill them wee-hee! - the Sableyes jumped up and down then slashed with their claws, but then they're stopped. - But how do we do that? Those new Pokemons... or non-Pokemon creatures are so strong!  
\- Simple! Divide and conquer! Gotta go and try this new power on someone, bye!  
I wanted to go after him but my master tilt, with his head. I understood right away that he wants me to kill Grovyle and Henko.  
\- As you wish master. - I bowed, then turned towards the Sableyes. - Let's move It!  
\- Wee-hee! - and with that, we stepped out to the land of everlasting darkness. - in order to reach the land, I have to cross the ocean. Now It's frozen, so It's not going to be that difficult. But before I could get there a trio stopped me. A Gothorita, a Mismagius and a Seviper. I knew them but I wasn't their friends. They acted like my servants like the Sableyes, but the truth is they are Henko's friends. They're against changing the future as well, but they independent who doesn't accept Master Dialga as the Dark Future's omnipotent ruler and whenever he comes up with something evil they always snitch on us. They think I don't know It and this is sometimes an advantage.  
\- Good Dark, Dusk guy! Where are ya headin? - Seviper asked. As far as we knew, belonged to a punk girl far away in the Kalos region, that's why he talks so... weird. There is no way I'm going to tell them, what I'm up to because they would try to protect Henko. It's not that I can't beat them anyway but I'm not a fool neither.  
Then I had an idea. I saw an evil looking human on Grim Outlook today. He looked like his ready to plot the perfect idea for destructing the world... But then all of his plans are backfire.  
Grim Outlook is also the farthest part of the island and a very difficult dungeon. By the time they travel there I could easily locate and kill those two.  
\- If you really want to know, Master Dialga gave me an order to find the human at Grim Outlook, and decide if he is evil enough can be our ally or not. We might can use him for something. But first I must visit Darkrai. Perhaps he could help me get rid of him if he might ends up way too powerful. Sounds like a plan isn't It?  
\- It's a good idea indeed! - Mismagius nodded. They say, she is Henko's Gourgeist's older sister. - Then we're going on our way, good luck finding the human!  
\- Thanks. Bye. Let's move It Sableyes! - I commanded. Luckily none of them were stupid enough to ruin the plan.

Meanwhile at the Dark Wasteland...

Shadow's POV  
I've been walking in this dungeon for quite a while. The enemies are pathetically, weak and coward. Most of them runs away after a simple kick. After a while I've found myself in the bottom, when something shining caught my eyes. It was the green Chaos Emerald. It was about time to find It. I picked It up then yelled.  
\- CHAOS CONTROL! - then a sudden flash and I was at the entrance of the ruins. I saw a dark tent so I quietly sneaked in.  
\- Let me out! - a familiar voice called. Don't tell me It's him!  
\- Say another word and I'll send this X-Eye Seed down on your throat and believe me, It's effect is far worse than It's smell.  
\- What do you want from me?  
\- I warned you! - and with that Darkrai step on his leg, making him open his mouth, then throwed the X-eye seed to his mouth. In order to breath he had to swallow the seed. As much as I didn't want to It, I knew I had to help him out if only because I gave a promise to Maria, I'll protect everyone who needs my help!  
\- CHAOS SPEAR! - I shouted, then charged my attack towards Darkrai's head what made him unconscious. I stepped to the prisoner.  
\- This, because you hurt my friend. - I said and hit his head. Then used the Emerald to cut the ropes. - And this because I made a promise! - then I collected the Chaos Emeralds and used Chaos Control.

Noah's POV  
I recognize this voice! He was the one I've battled in the mine! He said, he helped me because he made a promise... I doesn't matter, though. I recover from this weird status effect soon, grab those Emeralds and get out of here! By the time I thought this through, I could feel my vision is clearing. It doesn't took too long for me to see again. I looked around but I couldn't see them. It looks like he took them away! After he saved my life It didn't felt right to attack him again, yet at the same time without It, I'll never be powerful enough to beat that huge dragon! I couldn't even face It's right hand!  
\- So you want to be stronger, aren't you? - a deep voice asked behind my back.  
\- Who are you?  
\- I can see you're brave, strong, determined... - why is he (It sounded like a male) praise me?  
\- Thanks for the compliment, but if you're not an enemy, then show yourself, I don't have all day!  
\- ...impatient and a bit rude.  
\- I don't have time for this! - I turned around as I was about to go when a strange looking creature appeared in front of me. It looked like a human with yellow skin, a pink star on his forehead, a big tail and two thin legs. It hold a spoon in his hands.  
\- As you wish. But maybe I could help you get stronger.  
\- Huh? How?  
\- First let me introduce myself. My name is Kadabra and I'm a traveler. What is yours?  
\- I'm Noah Marcus Thompson. - I rolled my eyes.  
\- That's better. Now about the deal. There is a legend about the seven treasures. They say by playing on each, you can unlock a very strong power. So what do you say?  
\- Give me a few days to think about It.  
\- I can't. There are no such thing as day here, because the sun never rises or sets.  
\- Then how do you measure the time here? - I asked confusedly. He closed his eyes and started meditating.  
\- By how the ocean froze of course. The cold air what comes from the Frozen Island cools down the Dark Seas. When It hardened completely then about as much time passed what equals as - what you call - a week.  
\- I see! Then wait for my answer until It froze to half.  
\- I'm not in a hurry young man! Since the Planet Paralysis began no one rushes anywhere, except the really young ones like that Treecko used to be... or Henko...  
\- Did you've said Henko? - I have turned around but he was nowhere to be found. - I don't know yet, if he is evil or not but he is certainly mysterious! - and with that I made my way to the exit, making sure not to wake Darkrai up.

Meanwhile somewhere else...

Data's POV  
Phew. I'm finally on the top of the mountain. Seriously, mountain hiking is not my sport. Come to think of It, except Chess, there isn't anything what would be my sport. I even was better at being a commentator, than a hover-boarder! But It doesn't matter now! I'm finally here! I was about to look around for a shelter when a trap door, opened under me and I fell inside of some kind of building. It was huge and looked like a very modern „refuge". I've never seen anything like It! After a little while I have found a room filled with computers. I've decided right away that if the others will find the way here and would want something from me this is where they will find me!  
Speaking of others they must be very lost in the future! I'd better come up with something what could help them!  
Then the one with the biggest screen began to act strangely, then showed a map with thousands of small spheres made out of Fire.  
\- Bingo!

Lekismon: What a heck of a Chapter even if do say so myself! Dusknoir wants to kill Henko. Her friends want to kill Eggman. Noah returned and he went who-knows-where. Data found Henko's home and he has a plan. What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! See ya!


	8. Update No more chapters till Autumn

Update: No Chapters till the end Summer holidays

Hi everyone. I've got some very sad news. I'm not going to write any more chapters until the end of the summer holidays. The main reason is whenever I write stories I'm always do It on my phone on my way to the school so I wont be bored, but since I spend 95% of the holidays at home, I'll probably going to stay at home because I really want to finish Sonic Adventure DX and I couldn't do It other time because of the homeworks I got.

I'm also stuck a bit at the story. I don't mind the two new OCs, not to mention if someone is kind enough to review all of my chapters, then definitely deserves to have his OCs in the story but It gave me a slight trouble since I cannot go on the storyline I've planned anymore. My idea about the Fireballs what Data saw is also seemed pretty dumb idea, so I'll try to come up with a new one.

That's all I wanted to say. See you all in autumn!


	9. Chapter 7 - Foxtrap

Chapter 7 - Foxtrap

Oooookay. So I decided to upload the next chappie a bit sooner in that case if I would be too busy preparing to school and stuff at the 1. of September, because - as It turned out - I had more free time what I could spend.

First and foremost I'd like to say a BIG thank you to ChristianWolf27 because he made me realize the fireball idea is not bad at all and Guest who said that Sonaze (SonicXBlaze) is her (or his?) favorite couple. Thanks to you two I was able to go on the same track I was planned without any doubts. You guys rock!

By the way Summer is - almost - over so I'm back with the next chapter.

Speaking of which, for a request I added two new characters: Rodger Lucas Jackson the panda/shark/lion hybrid and Hank Logan Metzner the Sasquatch to the story. In this chapters I'm going to introduce them and we will see some Knuxikal as well (Because that was the couple I ignored the most in the past chapters).

I still don't own anything except my OCs and the story at some point. The rest of the Pokemon characters are belong to Gamefreak and the rest of the Sonic characters (except Noah, Rodger and Hank who are belong to Christian Wolf27) are belong to Sega.

Sonic's POV

\- Ouch! Geez, I cannot believe I say such a thing but I already hate this place! - Sonic said rubbing his head. He is usually a lot calmer than that, but if there are things he doesn't like, then 1, when he can't see where is he running and 2, when the first thing he sees, is a tree what's dried out and - just like anything would in the Future of Darkness - suffers because of the lack of water and sunshine.

When the blue hedgehog arrived to the Dark Future his first thought was to rush to a brighter place as soon as possible. Unfortunately before he could reach his Super Sonic Speed he ran towards a tree and bump his head. Since they were frozen in time they were a lot harder.

\- Wait. Let me help! - a deep warm voice said behind him. In the next moment thousands of fireballs appeared out of nowhere, lighting up the place. They looked like dragonflies with the size of marbles and in the middle there stood their creator, looking at the ground shyly.

\- Blaze! - the cobalt male amazed while his mouth was wide open. He never saw this side of her before.

\- You're so beautiful! - he said not even thinking through what he is about to say. But when he finally realized It, he just wanted to run away from embarrassment as he felt his body slowly heating up and his cheeks turning into red.

\- Thank you... - she said slowly walking by him, still not looking into his eyes. - Let's go.

\- O-okay... So, how could you get back to this World? - he asked, trying to change topic.

\- I'm not really sure... - she hesitated. Actually, she knew It very well. After Iblis Dialga killed Elise, he drained the fire monster from her. By doing that, he changed history meaning in the current timeline the lavender cat never sealed the fiery beast inside her and therefore she doesn't disappeared. However she didn't say anything, knowing that he still didn't get over her death completely. Luckily, he understood her.

Suddenly the burning spheres are began to spin in the air until they formed a shape looking like a mirror.

\- Oooooookay, if the sound settings are in the right place, then... Yes! It's working! WOO-HOO! Oh by the way if you're an enemy then please give me growl, so I will ignore you and find a different location.

\- Tails? Is that you buddy*? - the blue blur asked.

\- Ummm, not really. I'm Data and if you really can hear me then It means these dusty, old machines are still working.

\- What are you talking about?

\- I'll tell you as soon as you get here. Can I use these spheres to create some kind of sign to help the other find their way the place I'm currently in?

\- Yes. - Blaze answered.

\- Great! Bye. - and with that the light mirror is broke apart as the fireballs left their places, making their way towards the sky, as they became smaller and smaller spots of lights in the dark sky...

Noah's POV

\- Okay, seriously where are they?! - I thought. I learned a long ago, trusting strangers especially in a place like this could be a trap. The best way to find the truth is to ask someone who is familiar around these parts, someone like that Henko girl.

\- Don't move or I'll shoot! - a voice ordered from behind.

\- Go ahead! You can't hit me anyway! - I smirked and - since I didn't have my Diamond Ring anymore - I turned my left hand into the Ancient Dragon arm, which used to be my prior ability before I've found the treasure.

\- Wait Rodger! - another voice halted him. Did he said Rodger?

\- Huh? Is that you pal? - a creature appeared from the bushes. I knew him. His name was Rodger Lucas Jackson, Rodger for short. His head looks like a lion's but his body is more like a shark's while his limbs are similar to a Panda's. He has the ability to fire hot plasma from his hands, that explains his "first shoot, them talk" attitude as well as the reason why did he wanted to kill me.

\- I am.

\- Good to see you again! - another voice welcomed. - But what are you doing here anyway?

He was Hank Logan Metzner the Sasquatch. Being a hero he is the calmest in our team but do not take him lightly because he can be a very dangerous with his weapon known as the Zeta Axe.

I could ask the same thing from you two! - I replied. Rodger answered.

\- A weird human looking monster in black coat began to destroy our home! We fought against him but he created a purplish black portal and used It to put both of us sleep. The next thing we know is ending up here, trying to find our way back. I believe It's your turn now!

\- Fine! So It all began when...

Knuckles's POV

\- This place sure is Dark! - I thought It out loud as I walked next to Tikal. - But that doesn't mean I'm scarred! Not me! No way!

She giggled quietly.

\- What are you laughing? - I tried to ask It calmly. If It would be someone else I would send him (or her) flying so high he (or she) would end up in an another galaxy, but I knew Tikal isn't too martial, and even if she would be, I don't think I could hurt her.

\- I'm sorry... - she tried to hold back her laugh. - But when you said you aren't scarred, you started blushing.

I felt so embarrassed. I knew the batgirl and maybe that Troublemaker mermaid fox* has the ability to make me unsure, but It's nothing to the likes of them.

Tikal on the other hand doesn't seems to try flirt around the boys nor play with them like a carefree little kid.

She seems more straight to me than those two. Maybe her ignorance about these things what makes me unsure... After all I've never meet with a cheerful and straight girl like her before.

\- But how did you knew I was blushing? - I asked. - I mean It's dark in here. - before she could answer I spotted a weird looking bug on a leaf. It looked like a big firefly with red cloth looking body.

\- Lonely! - he chirped, as his back began to glow, then flew away. - Okay If I see that thing again - and she is not going to be with me - I'm going to smash the living thing out of that little insect. - I thought. - I didn't say this out loud, knowing she would stop me.

\- Let's go!

Lonely's POV

\- It looks like I've done It again. Oh hi everyone, my name is Lonely and I'm a Volbeat. I've got this name because those who don't understand what I'm telling to them, saying I can only repeat "lonely", unlike other Volbeats who can only say their name.

Speaking of other Volbeats, I came from a place called Moonmist Lake*. All the Volbeat and Illumise there used to be nice and friendly but as soon as the planet is paralyzed they all ended up evil and bitter. All of them except... me.

I remained, my dreamer self, determined to travell around this world to find the Illumise of my dreams. So far I wasn't too lucky finding her, but I won't give up!

As I travel from dungeon to dungeon trying to find the her, sometimes I bump into travelers. This time, I tend to accidentally use my Tail Glow attack and usually in the worst moment. It's not my fault, really. That's just the way I am.

Knuckles's POV

Despite that we are in a place with many dangerous looking creatures she doesn't seems too scarred, in fact if we encounter one of these Poke... whatever they called she never lets me fight with them, but instead she always tries to calm them down and somehow she knows right away what's their problem: They're injured and fight just to defend themselves, they're protecting their children from danger or they just simply territorial and can't stand strangers around the place they call home.

As much as I would never admit It to anyone, I can understand the "can't stand strangers" part. After all I hate when others are bothering me too **especially**, if It's that batgirl!

Which reminds me, ever since the Troublemaker spilled that weird goo to the Master Emerald and It somehow revived Tikal, I feel a bit different.

Not that I would have a crush on her, It's just there was an space, what used to be inside me and is seems to fill… somehow.

I never really felt loneliness before or if I did, I probably ignored It knowing that I have an ancient relic, to protect. Sure I've had some great adventures with Sonic and Tails but most of the time I was on my own...

\- Were you daydreaming? - she asked.

\- Sort of...

\- About what?

\- A lot of things, but mostly about loneliness.

\- That can be bad. In this time you're the only Echidna in here, right? - she asked again. Actually there were others. - I thought. - Like Ix and the other members of the Nocturnus along with... Shade... But I really didn't felt like talking about her in front of Tikal. She doesn't look like a jealous type but you never know when It comes talking to a girl.

\- Yes.

\- I see. Even though I was born and raised in a clan with lot's of members who are like me on the outside, I often felt felt lonely too. I also miss my grandmother a lot.

\- I see... Wait, what is that? - I put my arm in front of her.

\- Do you mean that greenish blue light over there?

\- GET OUT, GET OUT! LEAF BLADE! - someone yelled. Suddenly a green creature attacked us and knocked her out.

\- DON'T YOU **DARE** HURT HER! - I was so furious, I couldn't think rationally. I charged my Drill Claw attack right toward the mysterious being but It countered It.

\- GET OUT! GET OUT! - It kept repeating the words as hit me once again. Despite I was at the end of my strength, I didn't do what It said and kept fighting. Unfortunately It's final blow knocked me out and before I could say or do something I was blacked out...

Rodger's POV

\- I see, so that's what happened! Well one more reason for us to defeat that monster! - I smirked. Noah looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

\- Yeah, I agree but how do we do that?

\- Simple, we spy on the guy, you were talking with and if we see or hear anything suspicious, we refuse to help him, perhaps even teaching him a lesson or two, what happens if you try messing with us!

\- Good plan. - Hank nodded. - Let's go!

Two hours later...

We've been walking quite a while when we spotted the Dark human who destroyed our home as well as the weird Psychic creature who fit to Noah description.

We carefully sneak behind them and hid behind the grey bushes.

\- So you told him about the Seven Treasures, right?

\- I did. He said he need time to consider It.

\- I knew he is a traitor! - my panda friend growled, while clenching his fists.

\- Relax Noah. It's still not 100% sure. - Hank tried to calm him down but It was no use. He looked like he is about to explode from anger at any moment. I looked at him slowly shaking my head, preventing him to jump into conclusion. He growled again but stayed where he was.

\- Good job. I knew I can count on you. - and with that the Nightmare Pokemon left, allowing us to step out from our hideout and take this Kadabra guy to task. Noah was the first who spoke up.

\- You traitor! How **dare you** trick me!

\- I can see you're back and I feel you made a decision.

\- Yes, I'm going to teach you a lesson of not messing me here and now.

Noah's POV

Before the others could say anything, the battle has started. I turned my arm into a dragon's while the odd creature began to float in the air with his eyes closed. Is he seriously meditating **in a fight**?!

Whatever, at least he is going to go down more easily! I charged my Basilisk Slash attack, then rushed towards him. He still sat here floating in the air. I was so close, my draconic claws almost made contact with him, but in the last moment he turned invisible, then reappeared in a different location. **HEY**! Who said he can teleport?!

\- Good try! You are powerful indeed, but you must have more self-control and concentration than that if you want to beat me!

\- Oh yeah, we'll see about that! - I yelled at him, but deep inside I knew he was right. I will never beat him if I keep rushing like that. I must come up with a better strategy! Let's see:

I heard somewhere that teleportation allows you to travel through space only a limited distance and doing It too often within a specific time, may can injure the user.

This sounds like a perfect plan, especially if I'll make him believe I'm so stupid, I ignored his advice and keep on attacking. Yeah, this could work! Now let's put my plan into action!

I ran right towards him again. Naturally he teleported away again. I was ready to climb up to the tree and launch a fast attack. Suddenly, I saw him reappearing under one of the nearby trees. I slashed but there was no one there... Or at least no one before I used my move, but after I did, a painful scream filled the air. It was Kadabra! Was I really faster than him? Impossible! He could always get away in the last minute. There is no way I could get him in a split second of the minute.

Then is he tried to help me? That doesn't sounds realistic neither. He doesn't look like the person who just throws the chances like that. He wanted to test me! Perhaps I just was lucky.

After a short time, he stood up and nodded.

\- Finding my weak point, so quickly and without any help. You really are something kid.

The stranger said with amazement and respect in his voice. It didn't affect me though.

\- Yeah whatever! No one fools me and gets away with It, you know!

\- Now we would like to know why did you do that! - Rodger stepped next to him. I gave him a "Like we want to know **his** opinion!" look.

\- Itemizer Orb! - a familiar voice yelled from the distance. In the next minute a blue orb hit the ground and sparkling cyan smoke came out of It.

\- Oh no, you won't! - the Psi Pokemon menaced and pushed them away from the mist, what now covered him completely leaving nothing, but a weird torch glowing with psychic energy.

\- Out of so many items he had to turn into a Psychic torch! Cursed Guardian! Hey put that down! - the dark being ordered, when he saw that I'm about to pick the item up.

I knew that for some reason he doesn't want me to hold It so I grabbed It quickly and hold It even tighter.

\- Alright, if you wanna play that way, then so be It! Dark Void!

The three of us got ready to jump away to the smallest sign of the threat but nothing has happened. He tried again... but still nothing.

\- Heheh, so your Dark Void attack is not working! - a cheeky voice joked.

\- Hihih, no wonder, the Psychic Torch sealed your move, preventing you from using It! - a similar sound mocked.

\- And It also means can't use Dream Eater neither! - a deeper feminine voice explained.

Before we could have the chance to ask who or was that the Nightmare Pokemon clenched his fist and growled.

\- I should have known It was you!

\- It wasn't me. - the calm voice answered. - Kadabra decided to reborn as his unique item to protect these young ones from your dark threats.

I - after hearing this - almost threw the rare item but luckily in the last minute I realized he cannot let Darkrai get this.

\- Psychic Torch or not! I can defeat these pathetic little brats without Dark Void and Dream Eater.

\- Then go ahead and try It! - the I taunted.

Caley's POV

My opinion about this place? Let's just say It's divided. At one point I can understand why Grovyle hates It so much. The circumstances are indeed awful and It's very difficult to see which way I am flying, but this isn't such a big problem since there aren't any obstacles in the sky. The greatest advantage is that there is no Sun, what could vaporize my wings, which is lucky because there really isn't too much water what I could use to fill my wings. Unfortunately neither wind so flying is very tiring, especially because my water wings are heavier than ordinary ones, so right now I must to find a place where I can rest for a while.

As my vision slowly got used to the darkness I spotted a cave.

\- It's perfect! - I thought, so I've slowly descended (or rather fall) to the entrance.

On the inside, It wasn't as perfect as It looked like. Everything was as dry as dust. Luckily this is not a big problem… As long as I have these Rainy Orbs! I couldn't even consider my plan, but the cave was filled with beautiful, clear water. It was so good feeling my element strokes me, so I didn't noticed the sinister shade who creeps towards me. When I finally sensed It, It was to late. It moved way too fast for me and stabbed me with a sharp tool. The last thing I remember is that the shady figure stands behind me, grinning evilly.

In this story Data's voice sounds a bit similar to Tails's, that's why Sonic is misheard It.

Mermaid fox - In that case I forgot to mention this Caley is a Siren fox but because of her fishtail, those who doesn't know her thinks that she is a mermaid or a merfox. Unlike other creatures whose species got mistaken, she doesn't really minds It, yet she always mentions she is not.

Moonmist Lake - Fogbound Lake in the future.

Chapter eight is officially up and now that the school has began I'm going to keep on writing chapters.

Before I completely forget, here is a list of each of Wolf's character's powers from the weakest to the strongest.

Noah's Ancient Dragon Arm

1\. Zilant Cut

2\. Basilisk Slash

3\. Dragoon Force

4\. Grand Vishap (He haven't learned It yet)

5\. The Rage of the Wyvern (He haven't learned It yet)

Rodger's Plasma Shooter

1\. Burning Shot

2\. Rapid Firing

3\. Plasma Laser

4\. Plasma Blast (He haven't learned It yet)

5\. Final Impact (He haven't learned It yet)

And last but not least Hank's Zeta Axe

1\. Quick Rip

2\. Power Stab

3\. Zeta Slicer

4\. Heavy Cutter (He haven't learned It yet)

5\. Wrath Butch (He haven't learned It yet)

While I wrote this chapter I realized something: It's a great thing having OCs other than mine in this story because while my characters living their "break-up, make-up" life completing the "romance" part of the story, Noah, Rodger and Hank are ensured the adventure part (The Sonic Heroes fill both, especially in the future parts). However I'd like to ask from Wolf to not request more OCs, because when a new character comes the story also must change and It takes me more time to think new ways.


	10. Chapter 8 - The Mad Siren

Chapter 8 - The Mad Siren

Hi guys. I know, It's been almost a month, but I'm starting to lose my determination to countinue this story. But don't worry! The fact that I want a fanfiction on this webpage what focuses on the similarities between Silver and Grovyle as well as Amy and Celebi gives me the right amount of push to do not throw the tovel in!

Speaking of Grovyle. Zaldy told me that he didn't really appeared in these chapters. I don't want to disapoint you, but he isn't going to be around until Chapter 9 and onwards. It's difficult to put all the characters together and making sure they all get the right amount of appearance, but from now on, I'm trying to pay more attention to this and try not to leave him out because, he is a very important part of every MD story.

Also, I uploaded Dark Tara and Saber to Sonic Fanon wiki and I arted Glow too, I only need to write her BIO. Caley is going to be more difficult 'cause I can't seem to come up with the perfect type of water wings for her.

Like always - nothing is mine, except the story and my OCs.

All the Sonic characters (except Noah, Rodger and Hank who belongs to ChristianWolf27) are all owned by Sega.

All of the Pokemon characters are belong to Gamefreak.

\- I cannot believe It! Why am I always end up with Amy? - Silver grumbled on the inside. He closed his eyes and let out big sigh. - I don't think I can deny It anymore! It's time to tell her.

\- Are you alright Silver?

\- What? Yes! I'm... I'm alright...

\- Alright... I thought you...

\- I'M FINE OKAY? - he shouted. He didn't meant to yell at her, but he was so furious and confused because of the mixed emotions inside him he started to lose his patience - like always.

The pink female seemed to worry a little bit. The last time she saw him so angry like that, was not too soon after they first met. He tried to kill Sonic, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her, no matter how furious he is, so she stood between the two of them shielding her blue hero. If only she would know where is he now, she would go there right away... or would she? The rose hedgehog wasn't sure anymore. She closed her eyes and gave a very angry look to his companion.

\- Fine, but you shouldn't yell at me like that!

\- You're right, I'm sorry. - he apologized as they kept walking on the dark rocky road. In the sudden quiet they heard something, what sounded like something - or someone - is moving through the trees. They didn't noticed but in the next minute they hugged each other protectively.

As soon as they realized this they jumped away, then continued their journey, pretending to ignore the events. A mysterious silhouette watched their every movement from the bald branches of a tree. To her luck none of them noticed her, mainly because without the light of the moon, she had no shadow. The stranger slowly put her flute to her lips and began to play a beautiful song.

They were so hypnotized by the magical melodies, they didn't noticed, when they started dancing to the music. It was a slow and harmonic dance, filled with warm feelings and positive emotions. It was like the two of them were controlled by the music so no wonder they didn't noticed their head slowly gets closer and closer to the other.

\- Hehe, almost there... - the shadowy being giggled from the treetops

\- Lonely! - a cheerful voice chirped. In the next moment a shining light filled the area, breaking the spell what enchanted the couple and almost revealed the strange creature.

\- Damn bug! - she shouted completely forgetting she should be quiet. By the time she caught up, the pink female spotted her.

\- So It was you!

The dark figure turned away, trying to escape, but they both knew Amy is going to catch her eventually. Those chases after her cobalt hero, raised her speed gradutally, so she caught up quite soon.

The stranger hid her treasure quickly, because she knew the best she can do right now, is acting normal and pretend she doesn't know anything about the events.

\- What have you done to us…? - she snapped. – Tara?

\- It wasn't me, I swear! It was a Steporis*!

\- Yeah, right!

\- She is telling the truth! - a voice said not too far. - Steporises are night spirits, who lurks in the dark and plays music to everyone who goes there. It doesn't do anything with her!

The owner of the sound was a sparkling white star (A/N: Similar to the boss of the "Your Sanctuary" location in Earthbound, just three dimensional). Amy recognized the star's voice, but since she couldn't recall where and didn't knew anyone who looks like a star, she ignored It.

\- Is that so? - Silver asked who caught up in the meantime. - And where is It now?

\- It's probably went away. They're very timid and they escape if there are too many creatures who aren't like them.

\- I see. - the telekinetic male nodded. - then I think we're on our way then...

\- Phew, that was close. Thanks for helping me out Flash, but: WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?

\- First don't yell at me! It's rude! But answering to your question: I don't know where are we right now, but this is a place what we Lights are call: "Unnatural Darkness".

\- What's that?

\- Whenever It's Dark outside most of the Lights starts slowly lose a little bit from their power, but thanks to the stars and the moon they never lose less than the amount what requires them to survive. Even if they can't see them because of the clouds, as long as they're still there there is no problem. But because there is no light now, I turned back to my Spark Form.

\- But you're not going to die or anything, right?

The lime colored shine laughed.

\- No. Darkness can only weaken Light, but It's way too scarred from It to destroy It completely. I can't fight on my own, but I don't have to, because no one can kill me like this. It can also come handy in combat, because I can give you energy, whenever you need It and - before you ask - giving you energy is not going to kill me neither.

\- That's great! I don't feel like, I want to lose my best friend! - the brown rabbit laughed.

\- So, are you going after the lovehogs and play the unknown spirit or help out a best friend in need?

Suddenly a sound of scream filled the air.

\- It depends… If the best friend tries to figure out the origin of this sound, then I'm with her!

\- And if I wouldn't?

\- I would go anyway, but I would drag her with me!

Third person's POV

Darkrai didn't need to be told twice, he launched his first attack.

\- Dark Pulse! - he shouted then release a beam of creepy black aura, what hit the hybrid.

\- Rodger are you alright?

\- Are you kidding? This wasn't even a attack! Eat this you creep! Plasma Laser! - he smirked, then released a beam made out of plasma towards Darkrai but he wasn't fast enough and the legendary could easily dodged the attacks.

\- Yes, It would be powerful... If you could actually hit me! - the Nightmare creature taunted, but he was so distracted by his confidence he didn't noticed the attack coming from behind.

\- Zeta Slicer! - the Sasquatch yelled using his axe, trying to to tear him apart. It took him some time to escape so no wonder after he did, he hurt very badly, but he he still stood on his ground.

\- Now that's what I call power, but It's still not enough to beat me. Aerial Ace!

\- Oh no not Aerial Ace! - one of the mysterious voices cried out.

\- What Aerial...?

\- ...Ace does?

\- It's a very fast Flying type attack what you cannot avoid! Darkrai uses It to cover It's Fighting and Bug weakness.

\- That's bad! We...

\- Must do something!

\- There is nothing we can do! It's their battle, that's why they must fight on their own.

Soon the three brave fighter had to learn on their own how right the odd sound was. No matter what they did the Aerial Ace always hit them. It didn't took long after they all got tired because their remained health was about equal to their opponent.

\- Boys, I've got a plan! - Hank whispered. - When he attacks me, I pretend that I failed landing mine. When he is about to hit me, you two attack him with your strongest moves. That's should be enough to take him down.

\- Good plan! Let's do It!

Darkrai almost reached them but before he landed his attack in the last minute changed direction, so the Plasma Laser and the Dragoon Force hit their ally instead.

\- Hank! Are you alright?

\- I'm... I'm fine, I just need a little rest that's all. Your Dragon Arm! It's... glowing.

He was right! The panda's arm glowed with reddish light.

Before Darkrai could do anything he ran towards the evil being and damaged him with his brand new attack.

\- GRAND VISHAP!

The evil Nightmare Pokemon collapsed right away. Noah wanted to finish him once and for all but the dark being was faster. He opened a Dimensional Hole and escaped. His last words however echoed throughout the forest a long time, even after he was gone.

\- You can only thank your victory to that cursed Item of yours! But next time you won't be so lucky!

\- Hey! Come back here, you!

But he wasn't fast enough and the gate disappeared. At the same time a beautiful glowing silhouette appeared in front of him.

\- Let him run Noah. Don't worry! You'll have your chance to pay him back what he did to you all!

\- How do you know my name? Who are you anyway?

Phantom's POV

\- Were you daydreaming pal? - Swift looked at my face curiously.

\- Yes, I did.

\- About Blade?

\- No.

\- Then It's another girl?

\- Yes... - he'll never guess It.

\- Isn't she... Tara?

I didn't said anything.

\- Hah! Bullseye! - he commented while Ebo hugged me.

\- I... can't... BREATH!

\- Cha-o.

\- If you're unsure, just ask her! - he encouraged, after I caught my breath.

\- I... can't!

\- Why not? Haven't you seen her face when she looked at you? She adores you!

\- If she does, then why is she still tries to be Saber's girlfriend instead of telling this to me.

\- It's because she is just as scarred, as you are! Go on. What's the worst that could happen?

\- I don't know... She breaks my heart, for example?

\- Good point...

Suddenly the sound of a scream filled the air.

\- That's bad sign! - he concluded.

\- You're right. Let's see what It is.

We reached a cave filled with water. In the center there was a creature what we never seen before, yet she was very familiar. She looked like a Nightingale. She had yellowish-brown feathers and two wings. She looked like a complete stranger, but she had the face of someone both of us knew.

She argued with a dark brown rabbit. She wore a purple cape, a blue top, black and two golden rings as earrings. Her white eyes glowed frightfully. She was Tara, no doubt about It.

\- Caley! What's happened to you?

\- Aah vistors... - she sighed but the rabbit cut in.

\- Don't fight with her! - she warned. - It's her true Siren form!

\- I don't understand! Isn't sirens supposed to have fishtail?

\- No, that's not true. You see merfoxes and Siren foxes are two different beings. Caley is a siren, but she has fishtail in her normal form. In her true form she looks like a bird, more specifickly the mix of sparrows, nightingales and other birds with the head of a human or - in our case - fox.

\- Have you finished the biology class already? I'm bored! - she taunted.

\- Sirens are evil! We must bring her back to her senses! Ready Swift?

\- Of course let's do this my friend!

\- Don't think It will be that easy! Siren Song!

And with that she began to sing a creepy yet beautiful song. Swift instantly fell for It and ran to her standing next to her side.

I felt the strong desire of moving my feet towards her and almost started to move my feet... when I saw Tara floating in front of me. If I really like her, I must show It! I didn't moved from my place anymore. She nodded then turned towards the mad hybrid.

\- You helped me snap out from the madness of the evil transformation! Now It's my turn to return the favor!

\- Bring It on loser! - she taunted. - By the way, Swift take care of this insolent brat over there for me!

\- As you wish! - he bowed.

\- Only foolish villains entrust others, to do the dirty work for them! - I thought. - I usually hate even think of hurting my friends, but right now I have no other opinions left!

\- Good! - she grinned then turned her full attention towards her enemy.

\- TALON SLASH! - with that her claws began to glow in golden light and flew towards the Dark transformed rabbit. They flew so high, I couldn't see what's going on, but I didn't have time to wonder about such things because as soon as they're disappeared Swift charged his Homing Attack towards me, what I evaded It easily.

I ran towards him, but he dodged It, by jumping up and landing a kick on my head. My temporal confusion allowed him to attack again. I knew he is going to take his chance, so in my mind, I calculated a plan.

If I curl into a ball, roll backwards, then use the wall to launch myself by jumping up high, I might can recover. It's a risky plan since Siren Caley is up there too and if she attacks me in the air I might get defeated, but I don't have time thinking about the details, but putting my plan to action!

While I was in the air, I regained my vision a little bit, so I could look around. I tried to control my fall, so I could land on the water while my friend hit his head in the wall. It worked! Now he looked like an angry bull, who rams toward the matador!

Now that both of us were dizzy after the attack, none of us could see clearly. I still tried to cause the least damage to him, yet heavily enough to snap him out of the spell, she cast on him. With a punch, what was bigger than I expected, he was defeated, but in the next moment the Dark rabbit fell from the sky.

As she fall her ears slowly wept, her cape was blown away by the wind and the white glow in her eyes slowly disappeared, revealing her aquamarine eyes.

\- Tara! - I shouted. - Are you... alright?

\- I'm... f- fine. Thanks for b-backing me u-up.

\- Are you kidding? You are the one who saved my life! I am the one who owe to you!

\- Remember: Power and force. They mean nothing if you don't have the courage to face, with your fears and don't use It to protect the ones you l... I mean truly care of... - she smiled then collapsed.

\- Why isn't this swee... I mean disgusting!

\- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!

\- Taught her what you get, if you try messing with me!

\- You'll pay for that!

\- Oh my Gaia, I'm so scarred, I'm shaking all over!

\- You'd better do, because you won't get away with this!

\- Yeah whatever! But what are you gonna do, huh? You were weakened in the fight against your so called "friend". Are you sure you can defeat me?

\- I am. Just watch.

\- Beats me, but you'd better not bore me! I want to enjoy your last battle!

\- Oh, you will!

As much as I wanted to tear her apart, I knew - deep inside - she is one of us, so I cannot kill her! In order to make her revert back to her normal form, I have to scratch her tailfeathers, but the wound must form an X*, otherwise It won't work. Naturally, she knows that's her only weakness, so she probably going to do her best to stop me. She always says „Don't underestimate me!" and being an evil Siren, she is not going to hold anything back.

She probably got „bored" waiting for me, because she made her first move.

\- FEATHER TWISTER! - she shouted, as she flapped with her wings, releasing a storm of feathers.

\- CHAOOO! - Ebo quickly flew in front of me and used her special ability, the Chao Shield, then started to flutter in the air, doing some kind of hypnotic dance.

\- I get It! - I thought. - she tries to hypnotize her. This could work, but only temporaly. I can't fight back, unless I super transform as well. Unfortunately I can't do that, unless I have the right amount of power, I need. My eyes caught the lime colored Shine, who hid behind a rock. It didn't took me too long to figure out, who is she. I knew she doesn't like me for some reason. I have no idea, why. I never did anything bad to her - but seeing that her friend is in trouble, is might helps her change her mind.

Flash's POV

So far, I couldn't really get out from my hideout. Even though I knew Dark Tara would protect me, but Caley is a though opponent, neither she nor Phantom can stand a chance. And speaking of Phantom. Tara really did everything, she could to protect him. - I sighed here. - As much as It kills me, I have to use my powers on him, if I want this to end well.

But I'm not going to reveal my true identity in front of him, that's for sure! But I do, going to help him...

\- Hey you, Dark!

\- Me? Uh... hi Flash.

\- Hi Phantom... Wait how did you know, It's me?

\- I'm a Dark! My parents taught me some things about the Lights.

\- Yeah, I believe so!

\- Listen, I understand, you don't trust in me but... - but here I cut in.

\- Don't say another word!

Phantom's POV

I closed my eyes. There is, no way I'll get help from her! She simply can't trust in me!

\- I can see you truly care about her like I do, so as much as I hate the idea, I'll help you tranform into Midknight Phantom!

\- You mean It?

\- Yes I do. But can I ask a favor from you?

\- Anything, if you let me help her!

\- Please don't let Swift know about my transformation. Tell him I'm still in the past and I can't travel without the Dimensional Hole.

\- You got my word, Flash. - I nodded and smiled to her. She stopped sparkling and floating for a minute, then she turned away.

\- But that doesn't mean we are friends, or anything, so don't get any ideas!

And before Ebo or I could say anything she started shivering and shaking, then she released a holy glow what stopped over me. I let the light surround me, as I could feel the power fills my entire being. Meanwhile, Caley recovered from the effects of the trance*, so our timing was perfect. She pushed the small critter away. She waved with her „hands" that she is alright, and I must concentrate on beating her and don't have to worry about my friend.

\- Transformed against transformed. This is how It's fair!

\- Yeah, whatever! Let's get this overwith.

I knew my goal, but I also knew I will never defeat her if I'll use my Midknight Cut right away. I must use It, when she least expects It... I took a deep breath, pointed my sword towards her and striked...

Our fight was long, we breathed more heavily. I knew, my time has come and I have to be as precise as I never been before... Here she goes... I slashed but It was only a / shaped scar. On the contrary, I was vunerable to her attack. There is, no way I could evade It. I was way too close and she was way too fast for me, meaning the only thing I could do is hoping, she can fight against the evil inside her...

Steporis - Tara is part rabbit, part Steporis, but none of the Sonic heroes - nor anybody else other than her close friends - knows about this so she can use It as an excuse.

…but the wound must form an X* - It's not true, just a random thing what came out of my mind. Don't jodge me, I'm sure you've seen weirder things in fanfictions.

the effects of the trance - Ebo's hypnotize are not putting her opponents to sleep, instead they fall into a trance.

So, this is the end of this chapter! I know It would probably suck for those, who hate other people's OCs, but It's still better, than nothing. Also when I upload this It's about nine pm and my parents want to me to go to bed! As soon as I find the time, I'm going to upload more! See ya all!


End file.
